


An Unusual Start

by OrangeTVAddict



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeTVAddict/pseuds/OrangeTVAddict
Summary: Blake is not in a good state after his divorce neither is Gwen. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone about her impending divorce but when Blake had told her about his she felt obliged to tell him. This is a story of how Blake and Gwen get together.
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani
Comments: 33
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have an an idea so I am writing it and we are going to see how it goes.
> 
> I am planning on writing a chapter a day, of roughly 1000 words, I wish I could fit in time to write more for longer so I'm going to set the standard low so I won't fail [hopefully].
> 
> The rating doesn't really apply right now but I'll let you know when it does apply.

Adam was the first person Blake told about his impending divorce, he did not tell his mum he couldn't he didn't have the strength, his mother would obviously be understanding she hadn't liked Miranda much however his mother had always welcomed Miranda with open arms because if he had loved her then his mother would as well so this made Blake feel like he was letting down his family which made him feel even more like a failure, so he told Adam, his best friend. 

Later on of course he would tell his mum, she had to know about it at some point right? He didn't want her to half to find out from some nosey person or the tabloids but right now he needed a friend preferably one that would drink with him until he could no longer remember. 

That day he had been drinking since he had walked out of his and Miranda's house in Oklahoma he had hopped on a plane and was back in sunny Los Angeles in less than half a day. That was the fastest turn around he'd ever had in Oklahoma, he was an Okie that was his home and now that Miranda had ruined that he all of a sudden found himself lost like he was a child in a supermarket that lost sight of his mother.

From that point onward all Blake had done was drink himself into oblivion that was until he decided to phone Adam.

He slurred his words as he told Adam he was getting a divorce, and was fairly confused because Blake hadn't mentioned any marital issues in the any recent conversation they had.

Adam managed to coax Blake into talking about it with him, which would be a very difficult task even if he was sober. Eventually he managed to get him to talk which subsequently led to Blake letting a few stray tears run down his cheek.

After their chat Adam was worried about his friend, he knew Blake could handle his drink but something was giving him a bad feeling about leaving him alone in a state like this. All Adam could think about is how much of a horrible friend and person he would be if he didn't make sure his best friend was okay.

So a day after Blake had phoned Adam, drunk as a skunk, to tell him that he was now divorced Adam went around to his house.

All the lights were off like that house with the grumpy owners who would pretend they weren't in on Halloween, Adam knocked first hoping Blake might have been able to open the door, but as expected his friend did not come to the door.

Blake had given Adam a key a long time ago, so Adam pulled out his key and turned the lock entering the pitch Blake house, if he hadn't been so serious he probably would have made a joke like he was in some horror movie entering a cave where Sasquatch was known to live.

Adam walked farther into the house past the kitchen which was littered with empty bottles ranging from beer to whiskey to vodka. Walking farther he noticed Blake was sitting in the living room the light all off and his mouth around a large bottle of vodka.

Adam was horrified by the state Blake was in he felt partly responsible feeling as though he should have came straight away once Blake had phoned him rather than waiting, but he was here now and he wasn't going to waste any time any more. 

"Right that's it buddy you're coming to stay with Behati and me." Adam said as he grabbed a bag Blake often used when he was going home to Oklahoma and packed a few of the things he would need if he was staying over somewhere, Adam could come back for more when they needed it so only took the essentials.

" 'am fine." Blake protested as he took another deep gulp of the vodka drink in his hand, knowing Blake it probably isn't even mixed with anything. 

"Get up you're coming with me." Adam said insistently as he gripped a hand around his upper arm and began to tug this inebriated six foot five man out of his chair,   
holding a fully packed duffel bag.

"But Chelsea and her twin sister are coming over." Blake replied like he was a little kid wanting to stay for just five more minutes, honestly this is quite ironic that he was acting like a child when what he is complaining about is not getting to have a threesome with these woman.

Adam was worried for his health, Blake could quite possibly drink himself to death if he was not careful, so with his friends best interests at heart he gripped his arm tighter and tugged that extra bit harder lifting Blake up so he was standing on his feet, his very wobbly feet.

"I don't care, look man I am worried about you... come with me... Please?" Adam knew that this was his friend's weakness, all he had to do was put a please on the end and Blake understood everything, he would come willingly even though he didn't want to because his friend had asked him to. 

Adam helped him stumble to his car which was a task in itself, it would have been so much easier if he had parked closer.

Adam managed to get Blake into the car after a few minutes of fighting against his frustration at Blake's intoxicated form and seat belted him in, he felt like he was taking care of a six foot five baby.

Blake clutched at his bottle of vodka as a baby would clutch at their milk bottle. Trying to get the bottle was probably a smart idea but Adam was a smart man and he knew that this was not a battle he would win and if he lost Blake would more than likely end up thinking his whole plan, of him staying with them, was stupid. That is why he left Blake with his bottle of vodka as he rounded the car and got ready to drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right I know I said I was only going to post once a day and technically I still am, but it's a Sunday so I have a little bit extra time so I'll post one now and maybe get one in tonight as well.

Blake had been living in one of Adams' spare rooms for just under a week, and this experience is definitely not going well for any party involved not Blake, not Adam and not Behati. 

Blake tried to be a good guest however he couldn't stop himself from drinking, he wanted to feel numb and drinking was the way to go for that specific need. So he would start drinking the second he woke up, and when drinking was becoming harder and harder to get that feeling numbness he would move on to trying to sleep his way to numbness, so he would have women over as much as he could partly to feel numb but also just to have someone to hold.

Unfortunately having a room-mate with this type of lifestyle was not a great situation to be in especially when he was a grown ass adult and his room-mate was married, however Adam refused to let him go home, Blake understood why but that didn't stop him offering every other day to head back to his own house where no one had to witness or be a part of his horrible life decisions apart from himself, every time he would be shot down and told he was staying where he was.

One evening in particular that was the turning point for Adam in realising he could no longer allow his friend to live like this was when Behati and Adam went out for 'date night'. Blake had invited over a young woman and in polite terms things had progressed to the bedroom as Blake had assumed they would. When Behati and Adam came home Adam wanted to double check that Blake was okay and hadn't drunk himself into a coma because that was the sort of thing he had to do now.

Let's just say, Blake looked like anything other than like he was in a coma.

Adam immediately rushed out of the room apologising for interrupting and shielding his eyes. Luckily for Adam that was the end of that interaction.

This had not been the first time since they had started living together that Adam had seen or heard one of Blake's female companions. Usually he would see them in the morning if they hadn't sneaked out before then where Blake would walk them to the door and kiss them goodbye like it was his own ritual.

The next morning Blake walked out of his room, wearing only a t-shirt and boxers, hand in hand with the blonde model Adam had seen in a slightly compromising position the previous night. 

Adam and Behati sat at the breakfast bar watching as Blake walked her to the door. They averted their eyes when Blake leaned in to kiss her goodbye to thank her for their night together.

  
"Hi guys mind if I join?" Blake asked as he gathered what he needed for breakfast, and walked towards the breakfast bar they were sitting at.

"No bother buddy, come sit." Adam said.

Blake grabbed a bowl, a spoon, cereal and the left over vodka from his fun last night.

Blake made up his bowl of cereal as Adam and Behati watched him in disbelief every so often making eye contact with each other agreeing that this behaviour was not okay.

"Yes?" Blake asked in response to the looks he is being given for his choice in breakfast.

"Look man we need to talk." Adam said finally deciding something needed to be said not just about his drinking habits but more importantly the women.

"If this is 'bout what you saw last night I'm sorry I didn't know you would be home that early." Blake replied clearly not caring which is unusual for Blake because normally he would be super self-conscious about something like that happening, Adam knows him and this is not him Blake was changing and not for the better, this was the final straw that broke the hypothetical donkeys back and Adam had decided to confront Blake.

"No, well yes and no it's not about last night it about all the nights and days. Look, Blake, I get it you're hurting but you can't keep living like this." Adam says trying to be as nice as possible, knowing Blake is fragile right now.

"I'm not hurting." Blake said a matter of fact, like Adam was being stupid for saying such a thing.

"So what is this Blake? Look, I think you need to go back to Oklahoma, see your family tell them what is happening." Adam reasoned. 

"I am not hurting, I knew she was cheating long before last week you don't even know how many times I have been told she was cheating on me, so I can't be hurting because I already knew." Blake says as if he is trying to convince himself of these facts more than trying to convince Adam.

"Blake you can still hurt even though you already knew, she still broke your marriage vows and even though you already knew on some level now it's real." Behati spoke to him, trying to get him to see that his pain doesn't have to be about Miranda.

"She doesn't deserve my pain, I should be happy she's gone." Blake admitted slowly breaking, he was trying to hold his tears back.

"Buddy it's okay to feel upset about your broken marriage that has nothing to do with her, Blake you need to deal with this and drinking and having sex with lots of woman is not going to solve it, they are like putting a band aid over it." Adam spoke softly to him, trying to get through to him.

That was when Blake finally broke he hadn't properly cried since the divorce, since he caught her all he had felt was anger and then before he had let himself get sad he had drunk and slept his way to numbness but now it was like a dam had broken and the tears flooded down his cheeks. 

Adam walked around the table and helped Blake into a hug, letting him cry all over his shoulder, this was the Blake he knew the sweet cowboy who cared about everyone he held close.

After a couple minutes Blake pulled himself together, "Thanks buddy, but I can't just go to Oklahoma we start filming in a couple of days ." Blake said as he walked back into his room leaving his breakfast he had put together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Blake is being a bit of a man-slut but give me some time it's all part of the process.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would upload two yesterday, but I'm like only two hours late so I'm still counting it.

Filming started in three days, so The Voice team organised a logistics meeting like they do every season that everyone attended that included the coaches to the sound technicians. 

The meeting was not extremely important but it did give you any idea of scheduling and other stuff. However, what made this meeting so important for Blake was that he had decided he was going to tell everyone about his divorce, as much as he wanted everyone to remain in the dark about it, it wasn't fair on them because by the time this season aired the divorce would be finalised and out to the public which could mean all sorts of backlash. He had spoken to Mark over the phone a few days ago letting him know of his divorce and his decision to tell everyone at the meeting.

Adam had woken up and got ready for the meeting but noticed that Blake had still not surfaced yet, he went to his room to get him up not wanting to be late to the meeting, "Come on, we have a meeting today let's go!" Adam was shouting as he walked into his room and once again he was surprised by another woman in Blake's bed luckily enough they were only sleeping this time, still he walked out apologising with his head to the ground. 

Blake jumped awake at the sudden noise and immediately regretted his actions his head was banging and the room was too bright but he had to get up for this meeting, so he nudged Sara... or was it Hannah he couldn't remember and told her she needed to get up because he had to leave, luckily she got up fats and got her things together pretty quick.

In under five minutes he had gotten Sara, Hannah whatever her name was to the door, with a long goodbye kiss, that Adam and Behati tried to not turn away from, she was sent on her way and Blake was rushing to get ready. 

"Can you make me a cup of coffee I'll be out in a second." Blake said to Adam as he rushed into his room for a shower.

Blake came out dressed in his normal attire, a cap and a pair of sunglasses to help with his hangover, Adam handed him a flask as he ushered him towards the car.

"Bye B, see you tonight, Love you." Adam had said kissing his wife then walking out of the door.

"Bye Behati, thanks for the coffee, love you." Blake said mimicking Adam but instead of kissing her lips he just kissed her cheek.

When they got in the car and finally headed off Adam turned to Blake, "Seriously man?" Adam questioned him.

"Aww come on I was just kidding," Blake said laughing at Adam's reaction.

"I'm not talking about what you just said to my wife I'm talking about the woman." Adam said disappointed in his friend that he had hoped had was going to change.

"What do you want me to say I met... her in a bar last night and we got a bit carried away." Blake said hoping Adam didn't catch his stumble on her name.

"Oh and you can't even remember her name, of course." Adam said exasperatedly, of course he had noticed Blake's stumble, Blake was stupid to think he wouldn't.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked getting defensive because he was getting fed up of the judgement he was receiving from Adam.

"Well if you hadn't gotten so drunk and picked up a woman we wouldn't be late and the woman you picked up that cost us being late you can't even remember her name. I mean come on Blake this is not healthy." Adam explained getting more and more worked up about it.

"Look I'm here aren't I?" Blake stated as if the fact he was even here right now was good enough.

"That's not the point man. This woman is what the seventh woman in as many days, and Behati and myself watch you do the exact same with each of them like I'm not joking it is literally the same, you get drunk with them, have sex with them, then wake up in the morning, show them to the door and give them a kiss goodbye. It's not right man." Adam tries to reason with him. 

"It's actually the eighth cause there was those twins... never mind... anyway and that routine in the morning is only their so they leave quickly and don't mock the goodbye kisses because they can sometimes be the best part. After you spend the night with a woman its like that kiss is the most important thing to them." Blake stated like Adam was stupid once again for not knowing.

"That's because they assume they mean something to you and not that you are going to move onto the next woman you have lined up in less than 24 hours." Adam said exasperatedly at Blake.

"Okay... I still don't see your point." Blake said confused by what Adam was saying

"Forget it, it's fine... All I am saying is please can you calm down with the women they are only distractions and the longer you distract yourself the harder it will be to actually deal with the issue you have." Adam tries to get through to his friend.

"Fine, I'm sorry about this man, I know you are only looking out for me." Blake replies understanding where his friend was coming from, of course he understood that Adam wanted the best for him he was his best friend it was only natural for him but a part of him was still not willing to let go of his coping method, it was working so why stop?

Blake leans his head back against the headrest hoping that it would sooth his headache as he wills the drums in his head to be quiet for a few minutes, this meeting was going to be hell even with coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm sorry about the man-slut but it's part of the character building bare with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this posting again, damn, this is unusual. No I'm finding it way easier to post when my chapters are shorter so I might start posting twice a day, I don't know. Knowing me I'll say that then tomorrow I'll run out of ideas.
> 
> Anyway how about we get some Gwen involved?

By the time Adam pulled the car into the parking lot they were most definitely late. Usually Blake and Adam were always better at getting to these meetings on time wanting to break the stereotypes of celebrities being late, plus Blake was from the South so he was never late. The meeting had probably started as they ran to the meeting room.

Everyone was sitting around the table apart from Blake and Adam, to be honest Gwen was silently glad they were late because that meant everyone would be looking at them instead of her, she had a secret and it was a big one that felt like she was dragging around a boulder that was attached to her ankle, she was getting a divorce   
but now one could know just yet.

Gwen had caught her husband cheating on her with her own nanny a few months ago, she had tried to make it work but they kept coming back to the same issue and the final straw was when she caught him cheating once again even after she had said she was willing to work on their marriage together, she felt so naive all through her relationship she had been told be others that Gavin was cheating and she ignored them believing in her husband

So now Gwen is sitting here knowing the papers for her divorce are being filed. Unfortunately the process would take quite a long time due to the kids so they had both agreed to keep this between them and allow the kids to get used to their new lives before the media got a hold of it and torpedoed their lives once again.

She had been crying solidly for the past few days, her family had been a great help with her and tried to surround her as much as possible not wanting her to be alone at this time which she is extremely grateful for. Honestly she just believed she was so lucky to have children, even if she had them with the man that has broken not just her heart but has broken her, because it forces her to stay strong if she didn't have her three amazing children she would most definitely have just curled up in a ball and never come out of her bedroom again.

When Blake had arrived in a classic hangover mode and stick thin compared to when she had last seen him, season 7, he looked ill, she couldn't help but feel a slight connection with him as though she wanted to talk to him, she had no idea why it could be the fact she can see he looks ill or he's hurting and she feels obliged to try and take care of him. He looked rough and she felt rough maybe that was the connection. Before her brain could go any further she convinced herself not to talk to him because she couldn't let anyone know she was feeling rough even though it had only been an hour and she was already feeling like she was going to explode not telling anyone.

As much as she wanted to keep it a secret for herself and her children it was like everyone was looking at her different and she was analysing all of her own movements hoping she wouldn't give herself away, this lie was going to eat her away from inside to out.

The meeting was long and boring to be honest the meeting was mainly for the producers, but at the end they would be given the time schedules to show when she would be needed for filming, interviews and photo shoots and whatever else that needed to be scheduled into her calendar over the coming months.

Just as she had thought she was about to be set free, Blake cleared his throat for attention and every face turned to look at him, for the first time in the meeting he took off his sunglasses. Gwen could see something familiar in his eyes but was brought out of that thought by his raspy voice, "I have already told Mark but I figured you all deserve to know as well... I just wanted to tell you, that by the time this season airs... I will be divorced." Blake stated.

Everyone else's words went into a blur of nonsense, as Gwen felt like she had just been sucker punched to the gut. She tried to control her breathing and hide any signs of his statement affecting her because his words can't affect her because no one can know about her own situation. 

Once everyone began to leave after they spoke with Blake giving him their condolences, I guess no one really knows what to say when someone is getting a divorce but for Gwen she had all the word but she couldn't say them it was too painful. 

Gwen got up and left as swiftly as she could trying to hide from Blake as though he would be able to see through her and tell the world her secret which is ridiculous because how could he know and also she had to work along side him for the next few months so she wasn't going to be able to avoid him for ever, but right now that was what she was going to do. Luckily she would have a few days to process this information before she had to see him again.

Blake hated the way everyone had turned to him sympathetically and given him their condolences, he wanted just to leave and drown his sorrows in a drink and possibly a woman, he noticed Gwen had gotten up to leave and hadn't even made eye contact with him, he envied the way she managed to sneak out without even getting attention for it, that's all he wanted to be able to do, leave unnoticed and not have to deal with people making him feel weak.

After everyone said their goodbyes and went home Blake and Adam got into the car and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going somewhere, we're getting there.
> 
> Question time, do you like man-slut Blake or not? I'm kind of feeling it but I'm not sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments, it's much appreciated.
> 
> I probably won't be able to post twice tomorrow, don't you hate when life gets in the way of fiction ugh, anyway just to let you guys know.

Gwen was freaking out it was as though Blake had just seen through all of the walls she had built to defend her self from all the rumours and stares and hateful words, it was as though it was just glass to him, he could see right through her.

She had an overwhelming urge to tell Blake everything, but that night when she saw her kids she decided she couldn't do that to them because what if Blake told someone else and then they told someone else, no she couldn't do that not right now maybe in the future but not right now.

That night Gwen stayed as close as she could to her kids they had movie night, but she couldn't help the overwhelming looming darkness that was following her like a cloud, she was going to have to wave goodbye to her sweet beautiful kids in the morning.

The next morning had been horrible, looking out the window as the car drove away with the three things she loves most in this cruel world.

What she hadn't anticipated was how difficult the next few days would be, the house was eerily quiet and she could barely find the energy to leave her bed in the   
morning. Each day without waking up with her kids got harder and harder her only solace was the fact she would be starting filming for the voice soon.

The morning of filming was the first morning since her kids had gone to their fathers that she had the power to push her self out of bed.

Her high spirits were partly a facade for the other coaches and to try and convince herself that she is happy, but everything was brought back when she saw Blake he was sitting having a drink as people worked around him doing his hair and perfecting him. 

I walked up to say good morning since we were the only two coaches here yet, and I could sense his uneasiness, his untrustworthy nature, but then again she didn't know Blake very well and she could quite possibly be projecting her feelings onto him.

The one thing I am certain of was that there was not just coffee in that cup no there was definitely some sort of spirit probably vodka, that was his drink of choice during the last season she was a coach of. 

Gwen couldn't help but be near him a lot of the day she spent watching him or standing close, maybe she was hoping he'd just somehow know that she was going through the exact same.

Blake had noticed Gwen acting weird all day and then adding that to the way she so randomly exited the meeting the other day there was something definitely off with her, Blake decided to keep his eye on her and he considered stopping by her trailer by the end of the night if he hadn't managed to drink himself numb quite yet.

So after filming Gwen was pacing her trailer, she was weighing out the pros and cons of telling Blake, really she wanted to talk through her issues with him and as much as her family is helpful she also cannot stand to be on the receiving end of one more pitying look.

That's it she had decided, she needed someone to talk to who understands what she's going through and even if he didn't help she was going to try her hardest to help him. Gwen headed to his trailer.

Knock, knock, knock

Blake knocked on Gwen's trailer door, but there was no answer. Screw it serves him right for trying to look out for anyone but himself.

Blake mustn't be there, just as she was about to turn around and head back to her trailer she walked face first into one large cowboy.

"ohff." Blake protested as his arms went around her to stabilize them both.

"Oh Blake, there you are." Gwen stated the obvious as she was caught off guard.

"There you are I was just looking for you. Come in." Blake said as he opened the trailer door for her.

"What did you want me for?" Gwen asked slightly nervous that he had seen through her and she began to panic because if Blake could see right through her surely   
other people could.

"I was just coming to check up on you because you weren't yourself today and I know I can't really talk I barely know you and I am not acting myself either, you know what this was stupid you can go don't mind me." Blake rambled on until finally Gwen interrupted him.

"Blake I was coming to see you because I wanted to let you know something." Gwen stated building up the courage to say the words that have haunted her since the beginning.

"If you're going to tell me you're sorry for me or I need to get myself together I know okay if been told by many people." Blake says not wanting to deal with another conversation along those lines.

"I'm getting a divorce too." Gwen blurted out as fast as she could so she couldn't chicken out.

The look on Blake's face is one she rarely has, if ever, seen on his face he looked at her both shocked and knowingly. 

"Woah." Blake says finally looking from her eyes.

"It is not public so please don't say anything just yet, but yes Gavin and I are divorcing and seeing you at that meeting the other day portraying exactly how I felt I thought I sort of owed it to you to at least tell you that I am going through this as well." This time Gwen was rambling.

"Woah woah Gwen calm down, thank you for telling me and I won't tell a soul." Blake said still shocked.

"I wanted you to know that you can talk to me even if it's just to talk to someone who won't give you those pitying stares like you are a lost puppy." Gwen states.

"Oh my god I hate those, yeah and definitely this is a two-way streak if you need advice or anything you can come to me, but honestly I don't think you should be taking advice from me clearly I'm not handling it well." Blake stated actually smiling a real smile for the first time today, probably for the first time this week.

"Honestly Blake on the inside I feel exactly like you but Gavin wants to keep it quiet for as long as possible so I have to put on the happy, cheerful Gwen face each morning." Gwen replies.

"Wow Gwen I couldn't do that." Blake states and just as Gwen is about to admit that she can't really eithe,r Adam walks in.

"Hey Blake, you ready to go?" Adam asks not realising he was interrupting.

"Yeah one sec." Blake replies to Adam and then grabs a pen and pad of paper and writes his email and phone number down.

"If you need anything or want to talk I'm here." Blake states as he puts the folded piece of paper into the palm of her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay another chapter down, I have a plot planned now, I'm going for about 20 chapters, hopefully get them uploaded in the next 10 days, ha who am I kidding that is way too ambitious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I f I don't post this in one minute I will have broken my promise so I'm making it quick.
> 
> This is purely fictional I don't think Gavin is like this in person but I need some drama.

During the whole car ride back, Blake couldn't help but think about Gwen and her situation. Her situation was much worse than his, she had kids involved, a lengthy divorce and she wasn't able to act any differently because they had chosen to keep it hidden for as long as possible but still she seemed to be handling this much better than he was.

This got Blake thinking about his own actions, why could Gwen deal with this but he had to act like he was in his twenties again?

"Hey Buddy what's up?" Adam pulled Blake from his thoughts.

"Oh nothing just dealing with my killer headache." Blake deflected.

"See another con to having all of these drunken one night stands." Adam said raising his eyebrows toward him.

Blake just rolled his eyes and left the car walking into the house.

That night Blake spent the night like every other day since his divorce he drank a lot and then called someone to see if they were up for some fun. However tonight something was different as Blake was texting a very young and hot woman his head couldn't stop asking him what the hell he was doing.

Gwen had really surprised him and now that was affecting his routines, yes his routines may not be beneficial for him but they sure as hell were helping him so why now was his mind telling him he was being childish?

His mind kept asking him questions he didn't want to answer nor know the answer to, but this did prompt him to stop messaging this young woman, and once he stopped texting her telling her he was going to bed and not bothering to check her messages after the fact.

He felt the overwhelming urge to message Gwen, he didn't even know what he would say he just wanted to talk to someone who understood him.

Unfortunately for him, as he realised as he went to get her contact information up, he had only given her his number not the other way around, so that was how for the first night since he had caught Miranda he hadn't had a companion in his own bed and that hurt.

It felt like a step in the right direction, like he had progressed slightly but it also hurt because he could not feel numb, he could not hold someone close to forget his pain all he could feel was pain and loneliness and then for the second time since Miranda he had cried, he cried himself to sleep like a baby.

\----------

Gwen had been left holding the piece of paper in her palm watching Blake walk out. She had noticed the note contained his email and number and she was thankful for him.

Gwen was struggling to keep such a big secret to herself and she had almost regretted telling Blake for the split second but now she knows it is all worth it, because now she has someone to talk to.

That night she had went straight home feeling more comfort in her decision to divorce Gavin. 

Gwen got home and hugged her children, she was cherishing every moment she had with them because currently they were all still living together with herself in the spare room but shortly she is going to have to say goodbye to them for weeks at a time when Gavin finds a place.

Gwen had spent extra long sitting and playing with them and reading them an extra story, well not King because he was a 'big boy now' and didn't need a story. Gavin had said he would be home late as he was going to some party she recalls it might have been a bachelor party or something to be honest she wasn't really listening to him.

She went to bed fairly early opting to sit with a glass of wine in the bath reading a good book. 

Once in the bath her brain had toyed with the idea of emailing Blake or maybe even texting him, part of her thought that a simple text seemed to casual so she thought about what she would write about in her email and she drew a blank, it was like she had so much she wanted to say but not the right words to say it.

After spending half an hour typing and re-typing what she wanted to say ranging from how sorry she was to how much life sucks she deleted them all and decided she should wait to see if he comes to her first.

By the time she came out of the bath she was so relaxed that she fell into bed and almost instantly fell asleep. The first night since her finding out about Gavin that she hadn't cried herself to sleep.

Gwen woke up to the sound of Gavin stumbling into the house, he had woken her and he didn't want him to wake the kids so she headed downstairs.

"Gavin, please stay quiet while the kids are asleep." Gwen asked trying to be as nice as possible not wanting him to start something.

"Will you help me honey? I can't seem to get my shoes off." Gavin asked.

Gwen helped him only because the quicker he got to bed the better.

After taking off his shoes Gwen helped him up the stairs to the spare room leaving him at the door.

As Gwen was walking away back to her own room he grabbed her wrist and spun her back around to face him.

"What do you say Honey one more night of magic?" Gavin asks.

"No thank you." Gwen said trying to stay as calm as possible.

Gavin's hand gripped tighter around Gwen's pulling her closer to him. 

Gwen pushed him with all the force she could muster and managed to throw Gavin off of her. 

Gavin let out an almost animalistic growl at her defiance.

"Gavin you can't do that, we are divorced." Gwen said trying not to lose her temper and scream at this horrible man, in fear of waking the kids.

"N-No were not...not te-technically. You." he slurred his words pointing to her "You are still my wife, which means I can still fuck you." Gavin said to her stumbling about.

"Gavin clearly you are drunk and horny but I want you to know that I will never and I mean never ever sleep with you again." Gwen said angrily, raising her voice slightly at how insane he was being.

"Fine you crazy bitch good luck finding someone who will fuck you." Gavin said to her with as much venom as he could muster which was a fair amount.

"Gavin go to bed." Gwen said and surprisingly he did as she had asked and left her room.

Gwen had gone back to her bed and sat crying for a while feeling scared to shut her eyes.

That was when she got her laptop out, checking the time she noticed it was 3:40 in the morning, Blake was never going to be awake but she knew she needed to at least start a conversation with him or she would never do it and then she would have to deal with this all by herself.

After typing and re-typing again and again she finally settled with a simple.

To: Blake   
From: Gwen 

Hi Blake, Do you want to talk about how shit divorce is?  
Gx

Gwen shut her laptop and went through to her youngest sons room with her pillow, she decided that she would feel safer there and hopefully get a little sleep before work.

\----------

Blake was walking into his house in Nashville after not seeing his wife for the last two weeks he was thrilled to see her, he had specially cancelled going out with his mates so he could surprise her and come see her through tour dates.

Blake was so happy as he walked into his house walking into the living room calling out her name when he heard a faint sound of someone moaning and he walked through his house toward the noise that was getting louder with each step

For some reason it was as though the corridor was never ending like he was on a treadmill and with every step he took the noises grew and it sounded like a full on porno.

Suddenly he fell from the corridor like he had been on a cliff and landed on his face in their bedroom and he saw his wife and another man fucking, he tried to turn away but the image was every place he turned, nothing was working he couldn't move he was trapped watching, he was shouting out No over and over Finally he tried to get her attention and shouted Miranda but nothing happened she continued riding this other man right in front of him. 

"Blake, Blake." Adam was shaking him awake, Blake checked the time in a delirious state he was covered in sweat and his breathing was out of control, it was 4 in the morning and he sat up confused by what was happening.

"Dude are you okay? You kept shouting No in your sleep and then I came in her and you shouted Miranda." Adam was standing in front of him with concern covering his face. 

"Yeah man just a nightmare." Blake said getting out of bed to get a glass of water.

"Where you going?" Adam asked as Blake stood up.

"I'm just getting a glass of water you can just go back to be I'm fine honestly." Blake answered wanting to be alone. Well honestly he didn't want to be alone but he also didn't want to have to explain to Adam he was having nightmares of reliving catching Miranda cheating.

Luckily Adam got the hint and went back to bed, Blake got his water and went back to bed grabbing his phone, not really feeling like shutting his eyes again.

Blake saw Gwen's email reading it, and noticing the late time she had sent it, but what did he care he wanted to talk to her whether it was morning or night she had the secrets of how to come across completely fine while divorcing and he needed those secrets bad.

To: Gwen  
From: Blake 

Hi Gwen, Definitely, I actually have a question how an earth have you been able to act normally but then there's me that when everyone looks at me they think oh shit what has happened to him?  
B 

Blake tried not to make it too serious or deep not wanting to scare her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go I think I made it, tomorrow there will hopefully be two posts, hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there wasn't two uploads but here's one. 
> 
> Also -hyphens means texts-

Gwen wakes up to the sound of her child babbling. 

Mom mode is activated and she rushes around her kids getting them ready for the day she is sort of glad Gavin still hasn't surfaced he was probably nursing a killer hangover and the thought of having to deal with his kids was probably too much for him.

So Gwen got the kids breakfast and as they were all eating Gwen checked her phone reading an email she received from Blake last night, she was surprised to see that it had come in about 20 minutes after her own.

Gwen smiled at the phone when she read what he had said.

To: Blake  
From: Gwen 

Hi Blake, I'm glad you think I am holding it together but honestly I am falling apart inside so I don't think you are asking the right person. However, I can say that you may not be dealing with it well in other people's eyes but that is your business not theirs I think you're doing well.  
Gx 

Gwen typed up the email fairly easily compared to last night, she was glad it was getting easier to talk to him.

Gwen dropped her kids off at school and day care, and headed in to work, she was still shaken up by what Gavin had done to her the night before she hated his guts and couldn't wait for him to move out, but what could she do she was already divorcing the man and she couldn't kick him out on the streets he is still the father of her children and it's not like she could make a scene because no one could know.

Once again Gwen found herself feeling overwhelmed by emotion heading into set, there was something about the car ride, once she had dropped off her kids and, she was alone left with her thoughts and no distractions her brain just went to her life and how she was stuck.

Gwen was just about to set off after dropping Apollo off and preparing herself for the onslaught of mental abuse she was about to undertake due to her over thinking mind, when her phone pinged looking down she read the notification telling her Blake had emailed back.

To: Gwen  
From: Blake 

Hi Gwen thank you for the support but clearly I am not doing well I'll let you in on a well-kept secret I am drinking a lot more. Don't tell anyone tho ;)   
B

Gwen giggled at his joke, this was always the Blake she knew. The man she had seen at that meeting and her first day of filming had not been the man she had met during season 7, this is the Blake that wouldn't let her do anything but laugh and smile, this was the man that could get her to laugh no matter what she was going through and she felt relief at seeing him again.

To: Blake  
From: Gwen 

Hi Blake I just laughed out loud, thank you for showing me I could smile again, but I do have a question, Why do you always make self depreciating jokes?  
Gx

Gwen headed to work feeling less anxious and she managed to stop her brain going into complete over drive so that was definitely a much needed plus.

Gwen was walking to her trailer in less than fifteen minutes she was always there early so she could get all dressed up, being the only girl on the panel meant everyone else showed up like half an hour before filming but she had to be there at least an hour and a half before. 

The studio was fairly busy with technicians running around getting everything ready for the show and she had just finished up with her hair when she saw Blake sit down on the couch in the middle of all of their trailers sipping out of a cup and scrolling through her phone just a second later her phone pinged again, he must have just emailed her there.

To: Gwen  
From: Blake 

Hi Gwen I make jokes so people laugh it just so happens that people find it funny when I joke about that sort of thing, anyway I just came to set if you want to have a chat.  
B

Gwen smiled down at her phone and walked up to Blake.

"Hi Blake." Gwen said as she sat next to him.

"Damn that was quick I just emailed you." Blake said looking up at her.

"Don't act so smug I was already walking toward you when I got that email." Gwen replied back to him.

"Okay, what ever you say, but any way how are you, and don't just say fine because that's what I usually do so I can see through it." Blake asked.

"I'm okay." Gwen said trying to deflect the question not wanting to think about it again.

"Well do okay people email someone at 3:40?" Blake asked trying to get her to talk.

"You're okay aren't you and you replied at 4 so I could ask you the same question." Gwen replied.

"Fine we don't need to talk about why we were both up at that time." Blake said looking away.

"Agreed." Gwen said not really wanting to admit to anyone what had happened last night.

"So do you want a drink?" Blake asked.

"Blake it's 8 in the morning." Gwen stated bewildered by his actions.

"Hey don't judge." Blake said feeling her eyes on him.

"I'm not judging you, do what helps you get through but just know that that will stop working at some point and then what are you going to do." Gwen spoke words of wisdom.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" Blake said taking another large drink.

"I'm not saying stop I'm saying reduce it so when you feel the need to drink email me and I will talk sense into you." Gwen offered

"See, how... how do you do that what do you do to keep yourself sane?" Blake asked in awe of Gwen's strength.

"I talk to my kids." Gwen admits. "At least I got something good out of my marriage, right?" Gwen stated.

"Ain't that the truth." Blake said.

Gwen got taken away then by her make-up artist and Blake was left sipping his drink and waiting for people to arrive.

Over the next week of Blind Auditions being filmed Gwen and Blake email back and forth multiple times a day they realise the similarities in their situations and comfort each other Blake tells her about how he found Miranda sleeping with another man when he had tried to surprise her, he told her that he got drunk before bed because if not he would relive the experience as a nightmare and that was why he had been awake when she had first emailed her, this prompted Gwen to reveal the reason for her own divorce being the fact he had cheated on her with the nanny she however had kept the reason behind her being awake because she wasn't ready to admit that, she couldn't even admit it to herself never mind another person. 

Then they got into the finer details like all her friends had told her that Gavin was cheating and the same for Blake as they revealed more and more information to each other they realised how similar their scenarios actually were.

Blake even told her that he had longed for kids however Miranda always said it was the wrong time in their careers and Gwen admitted that Gavin never wanted Apollo but she believed that having another child could save their marriage.

Blake told Gwen that Miranda would check his phone daily to see if he was cheating and they both managed to laugh at how ironic that was.

By the end of the week filming they would both class each other as a close friend and Gwen was thankful for having someone that she could talk to about every thing even if by the end of the week they were just talking about normal things like their contestants and life.

\----------

On the last day of shooting before the break between blinds, Blake found himself enjoying a drink in Gwen's trailer, they don't usually do this but since everyone wouldn't see each other for a week or two they decided to have a drink together all of the coaches, it happened to be in Gwen's trailer because she ad to take her make up off.

They had all been laughing and drinking, which Blake and Gwen had both been doing more of.

Blake had managed to steal Gwen's phone, he had wanted to start texting rather than emailing but he didn't know what to say to her so he decided to get her phone and text her.

-I think we should text rather than email.-

She must not have checked her phone until after everyone went back home because when he was lying in bed ready to sleep his phone pinged.

-Sorry who is this? Gx-

For a second Blake felt hurt until he realised she must be joking.

-It's your favourite cowboy, I am upset that you have been emailing other people.-

Blake replied with her nickname for him, Cowboy, it had been a joke in one of the blinds which she had liked so therefore it had stuck.

-Don't worry, Cowboy I knew it was you. I like your idea. Gx-

Blake smiled as she texted back.

-Good now I'm going to bed because I have an early flight back to Oklahoma tomorrow.-

Blake waited for her reply before he rolled over.

-I'm gonna miss my friend, I'm not gonna miss seeing his goofy face tho ;) Gx-

Blake laughed and sent back a quick message rolling over to sleep.

-Hurt.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say there will be two uploads tomorrow but then again I said that yesterday.
> 
> So let me know what you're thinking I'm starting to get into this idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are again another day and another single upload, I really thought I would have had the time today anyway lets hope for tomorrow.
> 
> Also again -hyphens mean a text-

Blake was up bright and early ready to fly back to his home, Oklahoma.

Blake was definitely a family man always has been always will be, he cared for his family a lot and now that he thinks about it the past few months he has been quite shitty toward them, not that he has purposefully been horrible to them it's just he hasn't reached out since he phoned his momma about his divorce and most of the time he was so drunk he had ignored their calls or blacked out and missed them.

Recently, however he was drinking less with help from Gwen, she was trying to get him to drink less during the day because she knew no matter what he was going to go home and drink himself to sleep so limiting him during the day was he only hope, don't get him wrong he was still drinking an obscene amount of alcohol particularly vodka but he was rarely blacking out these days, partly because he was waiting for her message to come back and if he blacked out he wouldn't get to read it.

Gwen was becoming a very close friend almost, dare he say, as close as Adam and his friendship was, which made coming to the voice set one hundred times better but also meant that when he had a day off he was even more bummed because Gwen would spend the time with her kids and Adam would spend it with Behati and it wasn't long enough for him to go back home so those days he would most likely blackout.

Blake left the airport and headed straight to his momma's house, he needed a home cooked meal stat.

"HEY MOMMA AM HOME." he bellowed when he walked into her house.

Immediately her mother came running through to her hug her baby.

"Blake Tollison Shelton why can I smell alcohol on your breath at this hour?" His momma asked, he knew he was in trouble the second she said his full name.

"Calm down momma I just had one drink to take the edge off, I am technically on holiday you know." Blake tried to deflect not wanting to admit how much he had actually been drinking lately.

"Okay then do you want to talk about how much weight you have lost, Blake you are not looking healthy." His momma scolded him.

"Look momma I don't want to hear it, this is all I get in LA can't I just enjoy my time with my family." Blake asked trying to pull at her heart strings knowing that she   
would give it up if she felt sorry for him.

"Fine, now come in for dinner and lets fix you up a plate." she said pulling him into the house.

Blake was borderline force-fed by his mother, things were slightly tense and Blake could feel her wanting to ask him about everything so when they finally finished dinner and sat down just the two of them to have a coffee for her and a vodka sprite for Blake he allowed her.

"Go on momma ask what you are dying to ask?" Blake said. 

"I just want to know how my baby is doing is that such a crime? especially when he basically blocked his family out of his life while we heard all the stories from gossiping magazines." His momma said making him feel bad,

"Look momma I'm not gonna to lie it was difficult, I mean come on I walked in on my wife cheating on me with another man a man I believed to be my friend, I blocked my family out because being here hurt because it made me think of her and yes I am drinking a lot but that was only because I wanted to feel anything other than pain." Blake let all his feelings explode out of him. He was grateful that his mind kept out the part where he basically slept with every girl in LA for his mother's sake.

"Oh Honey I'm so sorry you have to go through this." His momma hugged him close like he was a child again.

"But I am definitely getting better; Adam really helped me he wouldn't let me stay by myself so forced my drunk ass to live with him and Behati and as much as I am a pain in the ass they continue to make me feel welcome, they also told me I should come see you. Also, there's Gwen she is the reason I am talking to you because if she hadn't helped me talk through all of this I would still be searching for an answer at the bottom of a bottle." Blake admitted honestly.

"I am so glad you had people in your life that would help you like that when I wasn't there to help you." his momma hugged him closer.

"I'm sorry about what all the tabloids said, I am a mess now so imagine me when it first happened before everyone helped me." Blake replied.

"It's okay honey I don't care what any tabloid says as long as you are coping." his momma says.

"I just miss having someone, even though deep down I know that Miranda wasn't even that person to me." Blake said finally letting tears fall.

Blake cried like a baby in his momma's arms until he was almost falling asleep. He finally decided to get up and say his goodbyes he promised to come say goodbye before he left and left the house taking Betty back to his ranch with him.

He checked his phone before going to bed and saw he had a message from Gwen and Adam.

-Have a good time in Oklahoma dick head.-

Blake laughed at Adam's bluntness and thanked him not forgetting to add an ass hole to the end of it.

-I hope you have fun doing cowboy things cowboy. Gx-

Blake laughed at Gwen's message unsure of what that even meant.

-Cowboy things?- 

Blake got an almost immediate reply.

-You know what I mean smart ass. Gx-

Blake let out another laugh and sent a final goodnight text to both Adam and Gwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's starting.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is looking good I have managed to get a chapter in early hopefully that means I can get another in later, hopefully.

Blake spent the rest of the week relaxing and enjoying the privacy of being back at home, he did everything he used to do before all of the fame before Miranda before the drinking, he went hunting, fishing and spent time walking Betty. Blake was rejuvenated he had really needed to escape.

It was the night before he had to be back to film he had spent the day in his pontoon boat floating about and enjoying himself. 

When Blake had got back to his house he was getting ready to have dinner with his momma, it was a kind of tradition that had come about when he was in LA a lot, Blake was allowed to do whatever he wanted whilst he was at home as long as he had at least one dinner with his momma before going home.

Just as Blake was heading out he got a text from Gwen.

-Blake can you talk? Gx- 

Blake was slightly confused by this because why wouldn't he be able to talk.

-Yeah, why wouldn't I be?-

Blake finishes buttoning his shirt up as he waits for her to reply.

Blake sat in his recliner with a beer as he said he would be at his mom's in an hour.

Roughly two minute after Gwen's text Blake's phone rang startling him.

"Hello?" Blake said unsure on who would be calling.

"Hi." Blake heard Gwen's voice, she seemed nervous.

"Hi, when you said talk I thought you meant text." Blake said.

"Oh yeah we should do that, I'll hang up and we can just text, I don't know what i was thi-" Gwen rambled on until Blake interrupted her.

"No Gwen I didn't mean that, I just wasn't expecting it, anyway what is it?" Blake asked. 

"I...well...you know what never mind this was stupid." Gwen replied, Blake stepped in quickly to reassure her because he could sense she was going to hang up.

"Gwen, nothing you can say to me is stupid. What's up" 

"It's just..." Gwen started but her voice broke and she sniffed, revealing to Blake that she definitely had been crying and possibly still was.

"Gwen? Gwen what's wrong? Is it Gavin?"

"Yes...he...he..." Gwen for some reason couldn't get her words out.

"Is he drunk? Did he hurt you? Are the kids okay?" Blake asked getting nervous.

"He's drunk." Gwen replied.

"What has happened Gwen?" Blake was fully focused on listening to her answer.

"It's not a big deal it's just sometimes when he's drunk he tries to kiss me or get me to sleep with him." Gwen said trying to play it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"Gwen are you serious?" Blake asks.

"Well to be honest before if I was mad at him he would leave and get drunk and I would be so worried that he would sleep with another woman when he came home I would be so glad he was didn't that I would apologise and sleep with him." Gwen admitted.

"Gwen that is not your fault." Blake assures her.

"I'm sorry about this." Gwen said to Blake.

"Gwen you have nothing to be sorry about." Blake once again reassured her.

"I just feel like I am dumping my problems on you." Gwen said feeling bad.

"Look Gwen it's good to let this out trust me." Blake said.

"Thank you Blake." 

"Want me to rough him up for you?" Blake asked trying to lighten the mood slightly.

Gwen laughed, "It's okay Blake I don't think that's a good idea."

"Can I ask you something?" Blake asked.

"Sure." Gwen replied.

"Why did you think I wouldn't be able to talk?" Blake asked.

"I just figured you go home to sort of escape so why would you want me to drag you back to reality?" Gwen stated answering his question.

"You can always phone me Gwen, but don't tell Adam that he'll get jealous because I call this 'me time' cause sometimes I just need a break from our bromance, so keep that between us." Blake said making Gwen laugh.

"You're funny Blake." Gwen replied.

Before Blake knew it he was running forty five minutes late for dinner.

"Look Gwen I got to go I lost track of time and now I'm late for dinner with my momma." Blake admitted.

"Oh I'm sorry Blake." Gwen said.

"It's not your fault." Blake replied.

"Really because from the way I see it, you love talking to me so much you forgot about the time." Gwen says.

"Oh really is that so?"

"Yes time flies when you're having fun." Gwen is trying to control her laugh.

"Well I guess this is your fault, I'll blame it on you when my momma spanks me." that was it Gwen couldn't hold in her laugh any longer.

"You're funny Blake." Gwen replied.

"I know." Blake said smiling.

"You better go I don't want to make you any later than you already are." Gwen said.

"You're right, Goodbye Gwen." 

"See Ya tomorrow, Blake."

Blake left his house and headed to his momma's house with a huge smile on his face.

\----------

"HEY MOMMA I'M SORRY I'M LATE." Blake shouted as he walked into the house.

"In here Blake." His mom said from the kitchen.

Blake walked into the kitchen as his mom was laying food out on the table.

"Thank God you haven't started, I'm sorry I'm late." Blake said going over to kiss his momma.

"So what have you been doing that you couldn't come see your momma?" she said as they sat down.

"I was helping a friend." Blake said, he doesn't know why he didn't tell her it was Gwen.

"Oh I miss Adam you should bring him here again." His mom said.

"Oh no it wasn't Adam it was Gwen." Blake said.

"Gwen Stefani is your friend?" she asked.

"You don't have to sound so shocked momma." Blake said laughing at her reaction.

"How did that happen?" she asked.

"Well she's not releasing it yet but her and Gavin Rossdale are getting a divorce, and I offered to talk to her about it." Blake said.

"That's a shame, especially on her kids God knows that I know how difficult it was. How many people know?" she asked.

"Her parents and family and me I think." Blake says.

"Oh so it's really under the raps then." 

"Yeah, they are trying to get the kids used to the situation before the media get involved." Blake stated.

"Why did she open up to you?" she asked.

"Well honestly I don't think she was supposed to, I told everyone about my divorce and then after shooting she stopped me and sort of just blurted it out." Blake said smiling at the memory.

"Well I'm glad that you have someone to talk to, as well." She said

After dinner Blake said goodbye to his momma and hoped onto a plane back to LA for taping the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay another chapter down I finally have all of my plot sorted so I know where this is going.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And would you look at that two uploads in one day.
> 
> Throwing some cute Apollo - Blake scenes in here hope you enjoy.

Blake headed to the set ready for the battles, compared to this time a few weeks ago when he was first heading to set he was feeling a lot better, last time he was preparing himself to tell everyone about his divorce.

He was excited to see everyone back on set and get back to joking around with everyone.

When Blake arrived there was only a few people on set, well that he actually saw there was probably lots of people helping that he couldn't see.

Blake got sat down he headed over to get a drink and realised that in the last week at Oklahoma he had only drank at night, like a normal person, so Blake forgo the drink deciding he probably shouldn't.

He was about to send half of his group home and destroy there dreams he didn't need to be slurring his words as he did that, luckily he usually goes first which means he can drink through the rest of the coaches' teams,

As he sat down scrolling through his phone he would occasionally look up and check if it was getting any busier, until finally Adam came in Blake had slept at his own place last night as he had gotten in late and didn't want to disturb Adam and Behati any more.

"Morning Blake, How's the head?" Adam asked.

"What do you mean my head is fine." Blake replied.

"Oh sorry are you still drunk." Adam laughed.

"What are you talking about? I only got back last night" Blake asked still very confused.

"Yeah and you didn't come home so I figured you picked up a girl on the way back and went to hers." Adam explained.

"Oh no I just went to my place cause it was late when I got in and I didn't want to intrude." Blake replied finally understanding.

"Oh okay...does that mean you don't want to stay any more?" Adam seemed genuinely upset by this.

"I mean I don't have to I love staying at your place but I figured you'd want me out." Blake confessed.

"No never, honestly I love having you there, well when it's just you anyway." Adam laughed.

"Don't worry I think I'm over that." Blake said.

"Really? I'm happy man I was getting worried." Adam admitted.

"Yeah but I still drink like a horse so I'm not all changing." Blake laughed.

Right then Gwen and Pharrell walked in and everybody greeted each other like they had been away for ages, you wouldn't be able to tell it has only been a week.

Adam and Pharrell headed off leaving Blake and Gwen sitting at the couches.

"Aren't you quite late usually you're here super early?" Blake asked.

"Well yeah Apollo wasn't having a good day today which put me behind schedule and then the sitter cancelled so I had to bring him with me luckily I managed to convince one of my assistants to take him while I get ready." Gwen admitted.

"So you are sat here talking to me why?" Blake asked smiling at her.

"I wanted to see the only cowboy I know." Gwen replied.

"Well I feel honoured but I really feel like you should get ready." Blake said looking at his watch.

"Fine, but come to my trailer after shooting I want to properly catch up." Gwen said and walked away before he was able to say no, not that he would, hanging out with Gwen was easy and fun just like it had been with Adam.

"Okay see you in a bit Cowboy." Gwen said getting up and heading off.

After about fifteen minutes Blake saw one of the camera men Steve holding Apollo like he'd never held a baby before, Apollo was a foot away from this man like he was holding something dangerous away from his body, as Apollo cried.

Blake was surprised he had recognised him since the last time he saw him he was a literally a baby.

Blake could see how the scenario in front of him was going to turn out; Steve would say Apollo wanted his momma, Gwen would take him because she doesn't want to see him upset and then everybody would be more late and Gwen would get the blame.

Blake decided to intervene, "Steve my man what is going on?" Blake asked.

"Some woman just off loaded Gwen's kids on me and all he wants is Gwen." Steve replied.

"Let me help." Blake said turning to talk to Apollo now.

"Hi Apollo, aww what's wrong do you want your momma?" Blake asked.

Apollo rubbed his eyes of tears and nodded his head yes.

"Well how about you come with me and I'll take you to her as soon as possible." Blake said still talking directly to Apollo who nodded and then they both looked up to Steve who happily agreed.

Blake carried Apollo to the couches and sat him on his lap.

"Do you remember me?" he asked Apollo, to which he shook his head.

"My name's Blake." he said, he had no experience with children, he's got nephews and nieces but he doesn't know what he's doing.

"Hi Blakey, I Pollo." Apollo said and Blake couldn't help smile at him trying to say their names.

Blake and Apollo sat for about 15 minutes before Apollo was cuddled into Blake's chest sleeping. They sat like that for another half an hour before Adam and Pharrell   
arrived back.

Adam walked up from behind and slapped Blake's head not knowing that he was holding Apollo, Blake immediately shushed him pointing down at the child.

Everyone sat down around them and sat on their phones trying to remain quiet as to not wake up Apollo.

Gwen was walking back to the couches after finding the assistant she had handed Apollo to, who told her she gave him to Steve and Gwen couldn't find him anywhere she was getting worried.

She walked up to the couches to see everyone on there phones which was unusual and when she walked around the couch to face Blake she saw Apollo.

"There you are?" Gwen replied walking towards her child.

All three of the guys were so used to shushing however spoke to loudly they all shushed looking up and realising it was in actual fact Gwen.

"Hey Gwen I hope you don't mind I saw Steve holding him like he was a bomb and going to find you because he wouldn't stop crying so I thought I'd save him.

"Thanks Blake. Can I get him?" Gwen asked bringing her arms out.

"aww yeah no trouble." Blake lifted Apollo up and passed him to Gwen.

"Thanks for looking after him." Gwen said holding her sleeping child, "luckily I have hired someone to be a nanny for the day and just sit with Apollo while we are working." she looked down to her sleeping son he looked so peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down wow this is coming along and I haven't lost interest yet, I have impressed myself.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates today, whose excited?
> 
> I wrote this chapter to their new song, Nobody But You, I really like it the song just describes their story so well.
> 
> Also a little bit about Betty everything Blake said I got from one of his BSers lounge videos on youtube, If you haven't seen any they are like Q&A's with some songs throughout.

The day was almost over and there were only two more battles to go, it had already been quite a long day anyway because they had started slightly late so they were finishing later.

Unfortunately though during one of the breaks Gwen's temporary nanny came into the staging area with Apollo because he wouldn't stop crying and wanted Gwen. Everyone awwed when Apollo came on and reached for Gwen after a minute or two as he calmed down and sopped the tears falling he began to look around once he and he saw his new friend and reached his arms out towards Blake, this confused Gwen because he wasn't great with people never has been that's why everyone had handed him to the next person, then the next because if he wasn't sleeping he would cry for Gwen or at least a familiar face.

Once Apollo realised that Blake wasn't paying attention to him as he was looking at his phone, so he shouted at him. "Blakey!", this caused Blake to snap his head around and smile at Apollo, beginning to walk towards him whilst causing all the other coaches and some of the crowd with good hearing to laugh.

"Hey buddy." Blake said as he walked up to Apollo asking permission with his eyes to take Apollo from Gwen.

"Sure Blakey, go ahead." Gwen laughed causing Adam and Pharrell to laugh as well, Blake was still looking at Apollo.

Blake walked with Apollo as Apollo hung onto his ears.

"Blakey." Adam said and Blake rolled his eyes towards him. "You do know, you are making fun of Apollo for not being able to say Blake, shame on you Adam, shame on you." Blake said making the crowd and all the judges laugh which got Apollo laughing as well.

"Right guys sorry to interrupt but we need to get these last two done." one of the show runners said interrupting the moment.

The nanny then walked over to Blake to get Apollo but Apollo was holding on tight, the nanny took him in her arms but Apollo held on by his small hands to Blake's ears.

Adam nudged the judges and told them to look causing Gwen to let out a loud laugh and go over and help get Apollo to let go.

Gwen convinced Apollo to let go, taking his hands from Blake's ears, Blake laughed at his new friend and walked back over to his seat.

Eventually everyone was set and filming was resumed in no time.

After filming Blake was going to his trailer to get ready to go, he needed to pick up a bag from his and go back to Adam's house.

"Hey cowboy, remember we were going to catch up." Gwen said as she saw Blake rush off to his trailer.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute I just need to grab my bag and tell Adam that I'll come around to his later." Blake replied.

"You're still living with Adam and Behati?" Gwen asked.

"Well yeah, but honestly I am much better so I don't really need to but I want to show them I am fine." Blake clarified and ran off to his trailer looking out for Adam on his way.

After Blake grabs his bag he runs into Adam on the way out.

"Hey Buddy you ready to go?" Adam asks, looking at Blake holding his bag as though he was ready to leave.

"Well I need to go get my stuff from my place first so I'll meet you back at the house." Blake said waiting for his reaction.

"Okay cool, do you want me to drive you to your place then home or will you be good?" Adam asked, it was so sweet that he was looking after him.

"Nah it's okay, I'll call a car." Blake said.

"Okay, see you in a bit." Adam finished his goodbyes and headed off, Blake headed straight to Gwen's trailer where Apollo was sat on the couch playing as Gwen took off her make-up.

"Blakey." Apollo shouted and moved his arms towards him so Blake would pick him up.

"Hey Blake just give me a minute, I assume you brought a drink so feel free to sit, Apollo will probably pull at your ears though." Gwen said laughing.

"That's okay, I don't mind." Blake said as he sat down with Apollo, his little hands already reaching up to his ears.

Blake sat with Apollo for a few minutes Apollo would babble away to him, no real words, and every so often Blake would ask him another question and he would get another load of sounds. This went on until Gwen finally finished removing her make-up and sat next to him and her son.

"So, How are you?" Gwen asked.

"I'm much more interested in your answer to that question." Blake said smiling toward her.

"I'm okay the past few days have been... difficult but I'm okay." Gwen replied.

"Good I'm glad you're okay but... remember you can talk to me about it or anything." Blake said.

"Well honestly I don't want to talk, I want to drink." Gwen said laughing at herself.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier." Blake said handing her his drink.

"No, no I can't I have Apollo I can't but how about a rain-check." Gwen replied hopefully.

"Okay I'll take that deal." Blake said.

"So tell me about Oklahoma." Gwen said.

"Oklahoma is amazing, it's relaxing and lets me wind down which I really needed." Blake replied.

"What do you do there?" Gwen asked.

"I hunt, I fish, I walk Betty, I spend time with my family, and have dinner with my momma." Blake replied and Gwen could hear the excitement in his voice making her smile.

"Betty?" Gwen asked.

"She's my dog, you know the song Black Betty by Ram Jam yeah I named her after that because she's jet black." Blake replied singing part of the song to remind her.

"I didn't know you had a dog." Gwen said surprised.

"Yup picked her up off the side of the road when she was about this size." Blake said motioning his a small size.

"Aww I have to meet her at some point." Gwen said.

After talking for an hour or so Apollo starts to make a fuss and they are forced to say their goodbyes until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down, I am happy with how this is coming along, don't worry there will be some twists and turns coming in the next couple chapters hopefully.
> 
> Let me know what you think?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the day, I love Saturdays. 
> 
> Anyway here's another chapter.

Over the next few weeks filming continues and Blake and Gwen seem to find themselves in one of their trailers after filming. It became kind of a tradition that after filming they would have a drink in one of the trailers together.

Blake was no longer living with Adam, Adam had said he had noticed a difference in Blake that his much needed trip away had sorted him out, he was no longer sleeping with every woman he saw, yes there was the every so often that things got too much and he went to a bar and picked up a woman but not nearly as much. He was still drinking but not so he would black out every night. So Adam had agreed that Blake didn't need to stay with them any longer.

Every so often Blake would hear a song or see something that reminded him of Miranda or more importantly their marriage and he would need to drink, usually he phoned Gwen to talk it through but there was times when she was busy or he knew she had the kids and didn't want to interrupt her so that's when he would go to a bar and find a woman to spend the night. Blake was healing though, there were certain things that used to trigger his thirst to feel numb again that were becoming less and less.

Blake got his stuff together and headed to the set for another day of filming.

\----------

Gavin had moved out Yesterday after screaming and shouting at her calling her expletives after she once again refused to sleep with his drunken self, it was that night, the third night of him trying to sleep with her that she realised what was happening. Gavin believed that because every time they had gotten into an argument before he would come home drunk and Gwen would sleep with him and then everything would be back to normal, he believed this was how he was going to get of yet another problem. So Gwen kicked him out.

Gavin took a bag with some of his stuff and left the house angry, he'd woken up all of the kids with his anger and shouting.

Gwen managed to get everyone back to bed and calmed down, however, Apollo was a different story. 

So now she was half asleep running around the house getting her kids to school with Apollo crying on her hip probably due to his lack of sleep and on the phone with the nanny, she had been trying to find a new nanny ever since well... and it hadn't been going well.

The nanny she had arranged wasn't able to come in today which meant she needed to get Apollo ready to leave the house with her.

Luckily Zuma and King were good kids so were helping out when they could.

Gwen managed to get to the set on time and rush with Apollo to her trailer.

Apollo had constantly cried since he woke up but Gwen couldn't stop him. She had Apollo sitting in her trailer as she got ready to get her hair and make-up done, she had no idea what she would do with Apollo while she was getting all of that done.

There was a knock on the door, great that was probably her teams coming to do her hair and make-up just what she needed Gwen thought sarcastically. When she   
opened the door she saw the tall cowboy standing on the other side.

"Hey Blake." Gwen said leaving the door open and walking back into her trailer.

"Hey Gwen, aww Hey buddy what's wrong?" Blake said as he noticed Apollo crying his eyes out on the couch.

"He didn't sleep well last night and the nanny cancelled today and for some reason I can't get him to stop crying, I know this is a lot but could you take him while I'm at hair and make-up?" Gwen asked hesitantly, unsure if he would or if this was a step too far she knew he had nephews and nieces but maybe he wasn't comfortable with that.

"Sure." Blake said picking him up and bouncing him on his hip.

"Thank you, you are a life saver, you can stay here if you want but it might get hectic later on when they are all trying to make me look good." Gwen said as she continued to rush around.

"Gwen you could go on like you are right now and you would look good." Blake said smiling at her before moving his attention back to Apollo.

Blake was bouncing Apollo in the air pretending he was a plane flying around. Apollo was in a fit of giggles. After their fun Blake slowly calmed him down until he was eventually drifting into a peaceful slumber, by the time Gwen's teams came in Apollo was sleeping against Blake's chest.

"Gwen I'm gonna take him out and sit on the couches just so he doesn't get woken up. Is that okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, Blake, whatever is easiest you're doing me a huge favour." Gwen replied as Danilo started to work.

Blake carried Apollo to the couches where he sat next to Adam and Pharrell, Blake's plan to keep Apollo sleeping had backfired because Blake moving had woken him up and he was ready to play.

Everyone joined in playing with Apollo they were even playing hide and seek at one point.

Eventually Gwen came out and the replacement nanny was there shortly Apollo said goodbye to his new friends and walked off with the man who was going to look after him until Gwen was done on set.

Gwen walked up to Blake, "Thank you so much for your help this morning I was honestly about to have a break down." Gwen said.

"No problem I'm happy to help I love that kid, there is few people in this world that I would let call me Blakey and he is one." Blake laughed and Gwen laughed.

"I owe you a drink, you know what can I interest you in that rain-check?" Gwen asked.

"But you have Apollo again, that was the reason you couldn't last time." Blake said.

"Damn...eh You know what why don't you come back and I can put him to bed then we can have a drink after... or a bottle." Gwen said.

"Okay sounds like a plan. But can I ask why you want to drink a whole bottle?" Blake replied.

"I kicked Gavin out last night." Gwen admitted.

"Oh Wow, what happened to him looking for a place." Blake replied.

"I don't think he was actually looking because he's so used to me taking him back that he was just waiting for me to forgive him." Gwen stated.

"Well good for you." Blake said and that was when their conversation was cut short by a phone call, it was Jen.

"Hey Jen is everything okay with the boys?" Gwen asked because Zuma and King were going to their house after school.

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine I just got your text about taking Apollo I know it might be too late but I can take him as well, maybe you could go out or have some time to your self your choice." Jen said.

"No Jen it's fine honestly I have cover for the day and I can take him home." Gwen replied.

"Look I don't think you understood, I will take all of your kids off your hands for one evening." Jen said causing Gwen to laugh.

"So I'll come around in an hour and pick him up cool?" Jen finished before Gwen could reply.

"Cool, I owe you a glass of wine." Gwen said as she hung up and went to tell Apollo's nanny of the changing situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will hopefully be quite interesting.
> 
> Question time, are any of you watching the new season of The Voice? If so who do you thinks gonna win?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what will happen?
> 
> Italics are Blake/Gwen 's respective head voice. Does that make sense, what is the voice inside your head called?
> 
> Also morning fic you know what that means... two fics today

The second shooting had finished Gwen rushed off to go get ready to leave she needed a drink and it was unusual for Gwen to feel such a need. So Gwen gave into her desires as it was so rare and got ready to leave as quickly as possible, Blake was still finished before her, not that she was surprised, and he came to sit with her in her trailer and wait for her so they could leave. 

As Blake watched her finish getting ready and getting up to leave he got up, picking his bag up, as well but realised something, "Where's Apollo isn't he the reason we are leaving?" Blake asked confused.

"Oh I totally forgot to tell you we don't have to go anywhere when Jen came and got Apollo." Gwen said embarrassed that she forgot to say to him and honestly if he hadn't mentioned it she probably would have forgotten and not even told him until they got to her house.

"Oh right okay." Blake said putting his bag down again.

"Damn and I had a good bottle of wine at home I was looking forward to drinking." Gwen said as she sat down on the couch.

"You do know we don't have to stay, like we can still go even though Apollo isn't with us." Blake stated and he could see Gwen's face light up at his words.

"Really you want to come even though we don't have to?" Gwen asked.

"Well if there is a good bottle of wine in it the hell yeah." Blake said laughing.

"Okay lets go I can't wait to get drunk." Gwen said excitedly.

"Hang on let me grab something from my trailer I'll be back in a sec." Blake said as he rushed off to his trailer.

He was back in no time with a bottle of vodka in his hand. "Just in case we want to move onto the strong stuff I assumed you didn't have a lot of strong alcohol in the   
house." Blake stated.

"Good thinking Cowboy lets go." Gwen said as they rushed off to her car.

\---------- 

Gwen could feel cool sheets on her body and hear the faint sound of birds singing, until her head started to play the drums, her head was pounding. This is what she gets for giving into her desires to get drunk.

Gwen rolled over to try to stop the noise from giving her a headache when she felt something warm next to her.

Gwen opened her eyes wide which was a definite mistake for her sore head but it also revealed there was a man in her bed more importantly there was Blake Shelton in her bed... naked.

Shit. Gwen thought as she looked under the sheets at her self, yup definitely naked. Gwen looked around the room and could see a pile of some of their clothes the rest were thrown in other places, most noticeable was her underwear on the fan. Clothes was not the only thing she could see, thank the lord we even remembered, she counted the condoms around the room. One, Two, Three, Damn, we had a good night. Gwen thought, unfortunately she couldn't even remember it.

She heard Blake begin to move and roll over and all of a sudden Gwen felt very naked. 

She grabbed the sheet to cover herself, she never thought about the consequences this would have for Blake and she quickly covered her eyes so she couldn't see him naked, it was quite ironic that she had just spent the night with this man but now in the morning she felt wrong for seeing him naked, and backed away unfortunately due to her lack of vision she backed into her dresser. 

The loud noise must have startled Blake awake because she heard a faint, groan coming from him.

Gwen moved her fingers so she could slightly see him, Blake was still naked as the day he was born, so she quickly moved her hands to cover her eyes again and turned and ran into the bathroom shutting her door and leaning against it. uh oh what had she done?

\----------

Blake woke up with the familiar feeling of a hangover, he was in an unfamiliar place completely naked and as he looked around he saw the classic scene that he was used to, especially after the last few months, clothes thrown everywhere, empty glasses and three condoms, last night must have been an okay night he though to himself, very rarely did he get a third round, usually the girl would fall asleep.

Blake rolled over to hug the girl from last night but all he found was an empty space, that was not the only empty space there was, he had a large gap in his memory and couldn't remember who the girl from last night was.

After preparing himself to get up, knowing the dreaded hangover was coming, Blake picked up his clothes and got ready to leave, he always hated leaving in the morning without talking especially because this means he doesn't get his goodbye kiss and that kiss would have hopefully been good because he did okay last night.

As Blake finished putting his clothes on he noticed the girl's clothes on the floor next to him and her underwear stuck on the fan, this unlocked a memory of himself laying the girl down on the bed kissing her slowly moving down her neck and to her stomach until he got to her jeans which he slowly pulled off and continued to kiss his way towards her centre repeating the action with her panties tossing them over his head carelessly. The underwear however wasn't the thing that stood out it was the clothes on the floor, he recognises those clothes from someone he knows..

Blake stopped dead in his tracks eyes opening wide, oh my God I slept with Gwen. Gwen freaking Stefani. 

Blake heard someone in the bathroom and he bolted out of her room, he did not really want to come face to face with Gwen right now, did she even remember last night? Hell if he didn't remember she is half his body weight and drank almost the same I would be surprised if she even remembered her name this morning. Blake rushed out of the house calling a car and heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry for skipping the good bit ;) but I won't skip it again, if it happens again that is.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it hopefully there will be another chapter tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love the weekends where you can just squeeze in enough time to write two chapters in a day.
> 
> Also, just put the Christmas tree up and I was playing a random Christmas Spotify playlist and then I hear Blake's voice, I turned to the speaker and said Blake and my whole family thought I was crazy, had to tell them it was the person singing. So now I have been listening to Gwen's Christmas album on repeat.

It was two days before Gwen and Blake saw each other again usually they would text each other at least once a day usually more, but after the other night neither really knew how to act, should they pretend it never happened? Should they talk about it? What do they do in this situation?

At filming they had awkwardly stumbled through conversations with each other. Luckily they had managed to turn it on for the cameras acting as normal as possible but the second the cameras were no longer filming things went back to having a thick layer of tension in the air thankfully Adam hadn't come to talk to him about the awkwardness. Blake assumed Gwen wanted to forget about it, I mean that's the obvious reason why she hasn't said anything and everything is awkward, part of him was bummed it was like the greatest form of rejection but he didn't care about getting rejected he cared more about the fact his dick had ruined one of his closest friendships because now they couldn't even hold a conversation never mind be friends, it was just weird.

Blake has started drinking again because before that night whenever he had felt the urge to drink a whole bottle of vodka in a night he would text or phone Gwen and she would talk sense into him or even just distract him from his thought, she understood, he had tried talking to Adam but he just didn't get it. Obviously now Gwen wouldn't even look at him so he couldn't do that so he had reverted to old times drowning his sorrow in another bottle.

Adam began to notice that Blake was drinking more, he saw his cup in his hand constantly and Adam knew what that meant, he was not drinking as much as he had after he found our about Miranda. Adam did not feel like he had to drag him back to his house to watch over him and make sure he didn't drink himself to death. Adam wanted to try and help but he didn't know how to, he needed Blake to talk to him or at least let him understand why he was drinking again, maybe he could help. 

Blake was slowly beginning to remember what actually happened that night everything was becoming slowly clearer and every so often he would get dirty flashbacks, the worst ones were when he was in public and he'd have to control himself those were usually the nights that he drank a lot. It wasn't just the flashbacks, he could handle those, it was the dreams because he couldn't snap himself out of those he has had a fair amount of cold showers.

The live shows were coming up and Blake was nervous, live shows meant constantly being normal with Gwen, he could no longer stumble through awkward conversations, he would have to make jokes and be his normal happy self which was no longer natural for him, at least when it was pre filmed they could fix it to make him look happy and seem at least slightly normal.

There was also a 'Live Shows' party where everyone who got through to the Lives and everyone who is going to have to work extra harder so like tech and sound and camera guys all got to come along and has a congratulations slash 'the next few weeks are gonna be hard so lets get drunk' party. All the coaches are invited aswell, Blake was hoping that he could talk to Gwen then about everything, he wanted to tell Gwen that even if she wanted to completely forget it he still wants to be friends. It is also in a less formal setting than work but also not too unformal as calling her to talk about it directly.

\----------

It was the night of the big Lives party and Gwen was really not feeling like partying she hadn't been in the particular of good moods over the past few days and it was because of a certain cowboy.

As Gwen got ready for the party she thought once again, she had thought about it constantly over the past few days, about the situation her drunk, horny brain had gotten her into. She wouldn't go as far as to say she regrets sleeping with Blake but she has only ever slept with two people in her life, well now three, and they had both been long term boyfriends.

Basically to Gwen sex is important it's not just something you give away to some man at a bar and then never see them again. Obviously Blake doesn't feel the same way because that is basically what he has done for the last few months of his life and she was drunk and stupid and let it happen to her, but she would at least think he would come and talk to her about it.

As Gwen worked her self up and began to get angrier at Blake her phone dinged.

-You-   
-Me-  
-Out tonight-

Three texts with a matter of seconds between them from one of her best friends, whom she hadn't seen in ages.

-Sorry I can't I have a Voice party rain check? Gx-

Gwen texted back feeling bad that she couldn't go out.

-Come on Gwen don't make excuses, you need to get back on the horse at some point.-

Gwen almost typed that she had actually but thought better of it, that would just bring on a tonne more questions she honestly doesn't know how to answer.

-No I don't Gx-

Gwen simply texted back not wanting to have to do anything like that

-Promise me Gwen that you will at least talk to some cute boys tonight, let's make Gavin jealous for losing you.-

Gwen was intrigued by this, making Gavin jealous had never really crossed her mind.

-We'll see ;) Gx-

Gwen texted back feeling like a teenager going to her first party again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. I know it sucks that they are not speaking but have faith just wait a bit, remember I have planned all this out in my head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am counting this as a morning fic.
> 
> Who's ready to see some jealousy?

Gwen arrived at the party and most people were already there and the drinks were flowing, she saw Blake and Adam talking in the corner and Pharrell coming toward her.

"Hey Boo." Pharrell said as he hugged her.

"Hi." Gwen said excitedly, she was excited to be with her friends and maybe get a little bit too drunk.

"We are sitting at the bar over there." Pharrell pointed to where Adam and Blake were sitting.

"Okay let's get me a drink." Gwen said as they both headed toward the bar to sit next to all of the coaches. Adam was sitting at one end of the bar and Blake next to him luckily Pharrell sat next to Blake so Gwen sat on the corner next to Adam.

"Hey Gwen." Adam said as she walked up to them causing Blake to turn to look at her walking towards them. She had a tight black dress that she had chosen to wear tonight.

Blake didn't say anything to her he just stared as his eyes took all of her in clearly her outfit had distracted him.

"So what's everyone drinking?" Gwen asked.

After the greetings conversation began to flow and it was becoming more and more normal, Blake and Gwen never spoke directly but they spoke with in the group so hopefully Adam and Pharrell weren't catching on to anything.

After they had been there for about an hour guys had started coming up to Gwen, and luckily no one really noticed because she was at the corner of the bar, after sending another man away claiming she is just here to have a drink with her friends she turned back to the group and noticed Blake's eyes staring at her but the second Gwen had looked to him his eyes had darted away from her, this happened again when another guy offered to by her a drink.

The words of her friend rung in her head, make Gavin jealous, but she didn't care about Gavin, so she decided to have a little fun, besides the cowboy needed to be taught a lesson, he couldn't just go around fucking girls and then leaving before they wake up.

So Gwen had a little fun with the next guy, just as the rest had he sat on the other side of the corner and gave her his first line.

"Don't you hate it when people try to use pick up lines on you?" The guy said smiling at her and sipping his drink.

"Yes, yes I do." Gwen said smiling back at him, she could feel Blake's eyes boring a whole into her skull.

"Matt, Matt Wilson, oh god now I'm acting like James Bond, I may aswell order a martini shaken not stirred." He said looking embarrassed.

Gwen laughed at his awkwardness, "Gwen, Gwen Stefani, and you're a cute James Bond Matt." Gwen said smiling to him.

"Wow, well then can I buy you a drink." Harvey asked.

"Yes you can." Gwen replied.

\----------

Blake for some reason since the second Gwen walked in had felt like a jealous boyfriend, which he very much was not, Gwen wanted nothing to do with him never mind be his girlfriend.

Even the way she was dressed made him act weird, he had stared at her for way too long, and no wonder all the guys in the bar felt the same, and why wouldn't they try to land a beautiful woman like Gwen. However, Blake was struggling to watch as multiple guys walked up to her all with cheesy pick up lines, his only solace was the quick swiftness she had turned them down.

However, that was until this guy walked up to her, she had laughed and smiled at him and even allowed him to buy her a drink.

Blake watched on in agony as she played with her hair and even touched his bicep as she laughed at another one of the comedians jokes.

Blake knew it was getting late and he should probably go but he didn't want to leave until this idiot left. Plus he still wanted to talk to Gwen about the other night.

Blake willed himself to stop staring, thankfully he managed to join in on the conversation between Adam and Pharrell for a minute and even contributed at times. that was until he heard Gwen excuse herself to go to the bathroom and winked, I mean come on she winked at the guy.

Blake was going to go and talk to the guy scare him off, but then he thought that it was pointless because if Gwen came back to an empty seat she would feel horrible and it would be his fault.

So Blake followed after her.

"Gwen can we talk?" Blake asked.

"About what I was just going to go to the toilet." Gwen admitted.

"Are you gonna go home with that guy at the bar?" Blake asked looking at the floor because he knew he shouldn't ask that but that was the question on his mind at that moment in time.

"Wha- Blake you don't get to ask that." Gwen said shocked.

"I know but Gwen- please." Blake said feeling defeated, he never knew he would act like this.

"No Blake, it is none of your business." Gwen said turning to head to the bathroom, Blake caught her wrist turning her back towards him not wanting to leave things with her like that, little did he know the stupid comedian had been watching and came up behind him.

"She said no, big guy." The man who was about a foot and a bit shorter than him.

"Calm down I just want to talk to her." Blake said letting go of her wrist.

"Well you said what you wanted to say and I gave you an answer, so please stop Blake." Gwen replied.

Blake headed back to Adam and Pharrell. "Where did you go?" Adam asked.

"Oh just to the toilet." Blake replied.

"That old man bladder kicking in." Adam joked making everyone laugh but Blake was still looking over at Gwen. The man she was with went back to his seat and continued to sip on his drink until she came back. 

Shortly Gwen was back and sat next to the man slightly closer than before, or was that just Blake's mind paying tricks on himself.

Adam and Pharrell were getting ready to go, he was not going to sit at a bar alone as he watched Gwen go home with someone, so Blake got up to leave as well as they walked out side waiting for a car, Gwen came out with her new friend. Of course was she trying to rub it in my face.

Blake tried to look the other way but still listened to their conversation.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back to mine?" the guy said.

"I'm sorry I can't I'm working tomorrow." Gwen replied this made Blake smile because they were not working tomorrow.

"Well that's a shame how about a goodnight kiss." He asked, this caused my eyes to look over to them and Blake's stomach dropped as Gwen kissed this man, he watched as the guy stood rigid with his hand on Gwen's hips not moving and Blake felt bad for the guy, this kiss was so bad Gwen probably won't even remember his name tomorrow.

\----------

Gwen really didn't want to kiss this man yeah he was funny and sweet but that didn't mean she wanted to spend more than an evening talking to him, but she had felt bad for stringing him along like she did.

Matt had leaned in for a kiss and for a second she was sightly turned on by his forwardness, however that was quickly stopped due to his kissing ability.

After a minute she opened her eyes and then she saw Blake's eyes on her again. Gwen was getting mad at Blake he was being a classic guy, he didn't want her but that also meant no one could have her. So Gwen played him slightly, She shut her eyes and deepened the kiss with her tongue moving her hands through Matt's hair.

Gwen opened her eyes and saw Blake with his mouth slightly open, she winked at him and continued to kiss the man, until she slowly stopped the kiss, and walked away from the man straight into the taxi that had just pulled up, Blake watching her every move.

"Okay Gwen you take that one." Adam laughed as he shut Gwen in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I dunno how I feel about this chapter, I think it's kind of out of character for Gwen but I dunno Liked it oh well, that's it posted now.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a mother fuckin' role with these uploads, but unfortunately tomorrow there will be no morning upload, I have no time to write. 
> 
> Anyway some Adam and Blake bromance coming your way.

The next day Blake spent lazing around the house going through the events of the night he couldn't believe what happened last night, he was supposed to fix everything with Gwen but all that happened was it got even more awkward, the way he acted she probably thought he was crazy.

Let's not forget the way she acted, boy could he not forget that.

Blake started drinking when he woke up, it was disturbing how easily he slipped back into old habits, by the time Adam texted him, it was around 7 o'clock and, he was quite drunk.

-You want to hang out tonight?-

Blake wanted to be alone but he figured he could do with some company so he didn't drink himself to sleep, plus if he didn't hang out with him then Adam would be on his back for the next few days.

-Fine-

He kept it short and sweet because if he typed more Adam would be able to tell he was very drunk.

-Be there in a half hour.-

It wasn't long before Adam was coming in and they were sitting having a drink together.

"So What's up?" Blake asked.

"What do you mean?" Blake replied.

"Come on, man, you know what I mean." Adam tried to get Blake to talk.

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." Blake once again deflected.

"The drinking Blake, I thought we got through this I thought you were over drinking your self to sleep, what's going on?" Adam asked.

"I dunno man, I just... I'm bored." Blake replied.

"Blake don't do that." Adam said.

"Do what?" Blake asked as he took another drink from his beer.

"Blake you can't seriously believe I am that stupid to believe that you get that bored you drink your self to sleep." Adam said not believing Blake.

"Look I dunno man I sit here at night and then I start thinking about how I am here alone, so I get a drink." Blake said.

"But you are not alone you have me you have Carson and didn't you get pretty close to Gwen over the past few months, you have people Blake you have family, so that can't be the reason." Adam tried to convince Blake.

"That's not the point I know I have you and carson and... family but you all have your own lives you are not here at night when I can't sleep, I've been trying to be good and not bring a woman back every night but that used to help." Blake admitted.

"Well, all you have to do is phone me buddy and I can talk to you." Adam replied.

"That's not the point I don't want a baby sitter I don't want to be a burden, besides what ever that woman and I would do I would not want to do that with you." Blake tried to get Adam to laugh, this was all too serious for his liking. To be fair Adam did let a little chuckle escape him.

Luckily enough for Blake Adam stopped with all the questions and they hung out like they normally would they drank beer and made fun of each other and were their usual selves.

By the time it was getting late both Adam and Blake were very drunk, Adam had managed to catch up with Blake somehow and he was beginning to slur his words.

"Blake?" Adam said.

"Yes, Adam?" Blake asked.

"You know I love you right?" Adam stated.

"Yes of course, love you too." Blake said as if it was obvious.

"Well that's why I'm going to help you." Adam said.

"How are you gonna help me?" Blake asked.

"I am going to through a big party, at my house and we are going to invite all of Behati's model friends and you are going to have sex with one of them." Adam said, Blake laughed at the sound of his drunken idea. "What you laughing at it's a great idea." Adam said laughing himself now.

"None of Behati's friends would take two looks at me." Blake laughed but Adam's face went dead straight and he stared at Blake.

"What you talking about bro." Adam said not finding his self-deprecating joke.

"I'm just saying they are all models they probably date other models, why would any of them look at my fat ass for more than a second." Blake laughed again but once again Adam's face was straight.

"Actually I'll have you know when you were married and Behati and I were first getting together she asked if you were single because some of her mates thought you were cute." Adam said and once again Blake laughed out loud. " Im being serious man." Adam tried to say.

"Okay, okay I think it's time I cut you off." Blake said.

"You can't do that I brought this beer." Adam laughed.

"No but seriously don't you have to go back to your loving wife." Blake said looking to the clock.

"Nope, did you not see my bag when I came in?" Adam asked.

"Adam I haven't been able to see straight since 1 o'clock ." Blake joked.

"Well, to fill you in, the wife is away so I figured we could get drunk and I could stay the night, and you could give me one of those meaningful morning kisses as we headed off to set." Adam joked and walked over to him falling into him making Blake laugh. 

"Steady on Adam." Blake laughed.

"Well if we're not going to fuck I'm going to bed." Adam said standing and walking to his room. Blake laughed and headed to his own room.

\----------

Blake was woken up by Adam the next morning and it felt like Deja Vu, the next thing to happen was him to roll over and there be a beautiful girl in his bed.

They got ready and headed out to Adam's car with flasks of coffee.

"How's your head?" Blake asked.

"Not bad, how about you?" Adam replied.

"I'm fine." Blake stated, after a couple minutes of comfortable silence Adam broke it, "So about that party I have texted Behati and it's best if we do it tomorrow night." Adam stated.

"Wait what that is actually happening?" Blake laughed confused.

"Hell yeah man." Adam said smiling.

"So It's me you and a bunch of models?" Blake asked for confirmation.

"Yup." Adam replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter down, a party filled with models is Blake reverting back to man-slut Blake, oooh I wonder.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter today, lets say I'm making up for no morning post, I mean it's still under two thousand words but that's long for me.
> 
> Any way I hope you like the chapter.

** Ping **

  
** Ping **

** Ping **

Gwen ignored her phone again, since this morning, Matt from last night had been texting her but she completely regretted ever giving him her number, she only did it because Blake was watching her so intensely. Obviously now she was paying the price.

Gwen walked in to set to get ready and she heard Adam and Blake talking she might have over heard something about tomorrow and a bunch of models, but honestly she was too late to join the conversation, unlike all the boys she takes more than thirty minutes to get ready. 

\----------

Blake was talking with Adam about this party that he had somehow managed to drunkenly arrange with Adam.

"Look man, I know you have sorted it and everything but I just don't feel like partying." Blake admitted to Adam.

"It's happening buddy so do you want to get down about the fact you'll be spending tomorrow night with a bunch of models or do you want to look forward to spending tomorrow night with a bunch of models." Adam said laughing.

Just then Gwen rushed by heading to her trailer. Clearly what was going on between them, which was absolutely nothing, was still going to be awkward. Maybe it will be good for Blake to have sex with a model hopefully to get his mind off of the blonde that is killing him. She had been constantly on his mind for the past few days and its clear she hasn't been thinking about him so he needed a distraction, and a party filled with models seemed like the best type of distraction.

"Fine." Blake said to Adam after a long pause.

"Yes, I'm sooo excited, this is going to be so much fun I can be your wing man." Adam said gripping Blake's shoulder with a grin.

"Hang on who says I need a wing man, have you seen the way these dimples work." Blake said bringing out his dimples for Adam to see.

Adam pretended to be hypnotised by Blake's dimples and moved closer to him saying, "I love you Blake." over and over causing Blake to laugh. "But seriously buddy this party is for you to sleep with a model, promise me you will sleep with a model or this party will have been a costly waste of time." Adasm said.

"Fine force me to have sex with models." Blake said laughing.

\----------

Gwen was finally finished getting ready and she was sat around the couches, all the boys had been given there half hour warning so had headed off to get changed and ready for the show, this left Gwen with her thoughts, which she really did not want to have to deal with right now.

Gwen sat contemplating her actions from the previous night, she had a horrible feeling in her stomach which would not go away, she had purposefully tried to make Blake jealous because of the way he treated her but god knows if it even worked, plus she had completely strung on a sweet man.

** Ping **

Of course, speak of the devil, he had been texting her most of the morning but she had refused to read any of them.

** Ping **

Another text came through and Gwen rolled her eyes at the amount of texts she has received from this man already, of course, that was the time Blake chose to come back and sit down.

"What's wrong? The guy from last night already coming in with the 'I want to see you again text'?" Blake asked laughing, not realising that his joke was spot on with what was happening to her right now.

"Yup, Thats the sixth one this morning." Gwen said sighing and put her phone down.

"Ohh, Ohh no I was only joking but really? wow a clingy one ?" Blake said, he didn't really know how to react, he wasn't expecting her reply.

"I don't even know why I kissed him last night, I mean he was nice but not that nice." Gwen said not really believing that of all the people she could be saying this to, she chose Blake.

"Well you can't blame the man for trying." Blake replied once again not really knowing what to say because he couldn't quite believe Gwen was saying this to him.

"Any way enough about me, and my bad decisions What's going on in the world of Blake Shelton." Gwen asked, hoping desperately they can get off the topic and onto something new.

"Nothing much, em well actually Adam is having a party tomorrow night." Blake replied he wanted to tell her to make her jealous because he wants her to feel how he felt last night, but also as he is saying the words he thinks about inviting her.

"Well that will be fun, who's going?" Gwen asked keeping the conversation going, not really wanting to know what or who Blake will be doing tomorrow night.

"Well all of Behati's friends are coming and Adam and I." Blake said, he chickened out of the and you part, he should probably talk to Adam before he invited Gwen anyway.

"So you and Adam with a bunch of models sounds like a good night." Gwen said feeling a hint of jealousy coming through.

"Yeah I hope so." Blake said, things were getting slightly awkward neither knowing what to say.

Luckily enough in the next few seconds they were called to set.

\----------

The day was long and tedious for Gwen especially because she kept getting texts from the horrible mistake she made last night. What didn't help was that Blake looked at her every time a text came through knowing who it was. 

Finally Gwen had given in and replied saying she had made a mistake and didn't want to see him again, thankfully he took it well because him going to the press was the last thing she needed. Then the texts stopped.

During one of the breaks Blake came over to talk to her, "I see Mr Clingy has stopped texting." Blake said smiling smugly.

"Yes he has why?" Gwen replied.

"No reason, I was just getting fed up of hearing your phone vibrate every half hour, I was getting ready to come across and send a text of my own." Blake replied laugh, but he wasn't telling a joke.

Gwen laughed along with him, when Adam walked up. "Hey Blakey you good to come round to mine at like five tomorrow." Adam said.

"Yeah, and you don't get to call me Blakey." Blake agreed.

"Okay Sasquatch, no one else will arrive until later." Adam said again making both Gwen and Adam laugh.

"Blake was telling me about this party, you better not get into too much trouble Adam." Gwen said joining the conversation.

"I'm not the one that will be behaving bad." Adam said looking to Blake.

"Well why don't you come and keep an eye on me then?" Blake asked, suprising himself with how flirty that came out.

"Ha Ha very funny, like I would fit in at a party with a bunch of models." Gwen replied laughing it off but also wanting to keep an eye on him.

"Of course you would fit in, look at you." Blake said looking her up and down slowly, smirking as he does so, once he had he saw Adam stare at him from the corner of his eye, he forgot they weren't alone. There was an awkward pause which Blake rushed to fill. "What do you say Adam does Gwen make the invite list?" Blake asked.

"Obviously she's Gwen Stefani, she'll make the VIP list." Adam said forgetting what had just happened in front of him.

"Well that's it sorted you are coming tomorrow night, five o'clock, Adam's." Blake finished.

"I might be later I drop the kids off at 6 and I will need to get ready." Gwen replied, the more she thought about it the more she got excited for it, it had been so long since she had gone to a house party, plus Blake will be there so it's bound to be fun.

"Okay see you there, I've got to go tell Behati to cut her list of two hundred down a little bit." Adam said walking off pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"See ya dipshit." Blake yelled.

"Why can't he call you Blakey?" Gwen asked starting another conversation.

"Because that is me and Apollo's thing." Blake said.

"So I can't call you Blakey either?" Gwen asked.

"You can call me whatever you want Darling." Blake said with a smirk and a wink as he walked away. Blake was actually excited for this party now because Gwen would be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that Gwen is coming to the party what do we think no more man-slut Blake? We will have to find out tomorrow, there probably wont be a morning chapter tomorrow sorry, maybe a mid day chapter? I say hopefully but hesitantly. 
> 
> Actually a question Do you like the whole chapter in the morning and one at night or does it not really matter?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a mid day chapter, so here you go I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos I'm glad people are enjoying it!!

Gwen dropped her kids off kissing them goodbye and rushed to get ready, Gwen was pulling out all of the stops with her outfit, she went for a very short red, backless dress and red heels, if she said so her self she looked hot.

When the taxi Gwen was in pulled up outside Adam's house she could hear the music, almost feeling the vibrations through the ground, Gwen walked up to the door and rung the doorbell, obviously no one heard it. A young model opened the door and ran straight into Gwen apologising as she drunkenly stumbled around her. Gwen just walked through the now open door.

Everyone was dancing, it was like the parties she used to go to, people were dancing, people were drinking, she's pretty sure she even saw people playing beer pong.

Gwen walked through the house squeezing her way around people looking for Adam or Blake.

Luckily enough Adam found her, someone wrapped their arms around her and for a second she was worried before she saw Adam's face smiling at hers. 

"Hey!" Gwen shouted over the music. 

"Hey, thanks for coming, Blake has been asking where you have been!" Adam shouted back.

"Okay thanks I'll go find him!" Gwen shouted back.

"See you later, and Gwen have fun!" Adam shouted handing her his drink.

Gwen took a sip and almost spat it out it was so strong. She handed the cup back to him shaking her head as Adam laughed at her reaction.

Then a few seconds later Adam was gone, she had only turned around for a second. Now Gwen was on a mission to find Blake.

After walking around and getting a drink that she could actually handle, she still couldn't find him.

Gwen was two drinks down when she finally saw Blake's head sticking up above everyone else's. She headed toward him but stopped in her tracks when she saw him dancing with a very attractive model, she didn't want to see that, it caused her to have feelings she didn't want to accept. 

Gwen grew more and more jealous as she watched the model dance on Blake. Just as she was about to turn around a very attractive male model came up behind her and the jealousy Gwen was feeling fuelled her similarly to the other night and she found her self dancing with the man.

Gwen danced like she used to before Gavin when she was young fun and single and the guy was very much intrigued, he put his hands on her hips and they danced together Gwen pushing against his front, him pushing back as they swayed. 

Little did Gwen know Blake had found her and was getting jealous himself, but Blake had already taken the silent approach to being jealous and it ended up with Gwen kissing another man right in front of him, and he did not want to go through that again, plus he was quite drunk so doing what he was about to do did not seem so scary, what was it called 'liquid courage', Blake gulped the last of his drink down and walked over.

Blake left the model he was dancing with and walked over to Gwen, Gwen didn't see him coming because her eyes were closed as she danced with this guy. Blake looked at the guy in the eye, and moved to Gwen's ear whispering he said. "It's not fair that you are always dancing with some one else." Gwens eyes opened to see Blake looking her up and down and then he moved to her ear again, "Especially when you look as good as you do."

Blake's words made her cheeks redden as she giggled, "Blake you are definitely drunk." Gwen said back.

"That's a good idea, lets get you another drunk." Blake whispered once again in her ear making her shiver and her tummy flutter.

Blake took her hand and led her away towards the drinks table. 

\----------

Blake and Gwen were extremely close all night, it's like once they get a drink inside them they can't keep their hands off each other.

Gwen kept her distance as much as possible because she was the slightly less drunk one, however considering he had started drinking around mid day she is catching up fast considering. She can't help her self though sometimes she just wants to touch his arm, leans into him or dance with him.

Luckily enough there was a lot of distractions that kept them from jumping each other.

At first they stumbled upon a game of beer pong, they challenged the people to a game, Gwen was horrible at it because she could hardly through when she was sober never ming this level of drunk, but Blake was pretty good he chocked it up to 'practice makes perfect'.

Unfortuanetly they lost that game, which meant they had to drink a lot more beer.

After the game Gwen admitted she was not feeling too great, so Blake led her outside.

"Are you okay, what do you need?" Blake asked, luckily it was much quieter in both noise level and people outside so they didn't have to shout over the music.

"Yeah no I'm fine I think I just needed some fresh air." Gwen admits as they sit on the wall.

Blake and Gwen were leaning closer and closer to each other they were just about to kiss when the music got louder indicating someone was coming out of the house, surprisingly enough it was Adam and Behati being extremely close.

"Hey guys, I hope you're having fun." Adam said looking at Blake.

"Yeah I'm having sooo much fun, thank you for inviting me." Gwen said.

"Good I'm glad." Behati said.

"Well we are going head back inside, if we don't see you again then goodnight." Adam said making Behati and himself smirk to each other. "Night Blake remember the deal you can use your room." Adam said winking at him.

"Thanks for letting me stay over." Blake said as they were left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry for ending it like that I know I am a horrible person, but the next chapter is still going to be at the party. I know what I am going to write, so this chapter was kind of a filler.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's another chapter, I don't want to ruin what happens but I am going to warn you with one letter. E. Take from that what you will but I warned you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter ;) ;)

"Well I should probably go." Gwen said, they had a lot of fun but she needed to get home before she embarrassed her self, at least she could still walk straight, if she stayed she isn't sure she would be able to do that.

"Aww come on stay a little longer." Blake tired."

"Blake if I don't walk out now I don't think I'll be able to walk out." Gwen said laughing making Blake laugh.

"One more drink and then you can go." Blake said taking her hand and moving her toward the door.

"Fine Blakey, I'll stay for one drink." Gwen replied getting up.

Blake led Gwen into one of the sitting rooms, and shouted "Who wants to play chandelier?" There was a loud shout of yes from everyone in the room.

Gwen was extremely confused, "Blakey... what are you doing?" Gwen asked turning to Blake.

"You said one drink, well we are gonna have one drink in a game called chandelier." Blake said as he began to set up the cups.

"I don't know how to play that game." Gwen replied.

"Basically You all get a cup half filled with beer and there is a big middle cup filled with lots of beer, people bounce balls into a cup if it lands in your cup you drink then refill if it lands in the middle everyone downs their drink and plays flip cup last person has to down the big cup, got it?" Blake said.

"No." Gwen replied, getting confused by all the words he has just said.

"You'll figure it out as we play." Blake said shrugging it off.

The game began and there was twelve of them playing Gwen still didn't really understand the rules. This became apparent when someone bounced the ball into the middle cup, everyone rushed to down their drink and Gwen didn't because she didn't know she had to. Luckily for her Blake reminded her and she downed her beer very slowly apparently because Blake had already flipped her cup. It was between her and this other guy on who could flip their cup and Gwen was horrible at it. 

Blake could see her struggling and offered to help, flipping her cup on first go. The guy however complained saying they cheated and the rest of the table agreed, finally after arguing coming to the conclusion that the guy didn't have to drink the cup but Gwen did. Blake stepped in once again offering to drink the cup instead of Gwen.

Everyone agreed this was fine and Blake drank the big cup for Gwen after he had finished he bowed out of the game with Gwen and they walked to the couches and Blake sat down, feeling not at all well.

"I'm sorry Blake thanks for saving me, but I am still blaming you I didn't know the rules." Gwen replied hugging into Blake.

"It's fine, I guess you have to go now though." Blake stated.

"Well technically I didn't drink a full beer or anything." Gwen replied smirking up at him.

"Well technically that is true." Blake said leaning in closer and closer to his face.

Before their lips reached Blake grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her off from the couch and down the hallway.

Before Gwen could ask where they were going Blake pulled them into a room and pinned Gwen up against the wall finally kissing her.

There was nothing soft about this kiss, Blake was begging her to allow his tongue access within seconds, which Gwen granted they, continued to kiss as Blake's hands roamed up her thighs and Gwen's went to his hair.

Blake picked Gwen up and walked over to his bed, he lay her down and he moved with her so he was in between her legs and continued to kiss her moving down to her neck as his hand went higher up her thigh.

Gwen however pushed his chest away from her body needing to create some distance, "Blake stop." Gwen said to which Blake sat up and looked her in the eyes they were still a tiny distance apart but there was some space.

"What is it pretty girl?" Blake asked.

"Blake we are in a house filled with people who could walk in." Gwen replied.

"Oh come on Adam and Behati are doing this." Blake stated.

"Wait how do you know that?" Gwen asked.

"Couldn't you tell from their smirking and the fact they were all over each other earlier?" Blake asked going back to kissing her neck, causing Gwen to let out a heavy sigh if she didn't stop this now she wasn't going to be able to stop.

"No Blake stop." Gwen said trying to find some clarity, Gwen got up to leave she needed as much distance as possible to turn that man down.

"No wait Gwen, hang on, I'll fix it give me a second." Blake said rushing to her and taking her hand, sitting her back down on the bed as he ran out of the room.

Blake ran out of the room to the music system and turned it all off, he then proceeded to shout. "Hi guys sorry the party is over, we got some noise complaints so the police are on their way to shut this down so could y'all leave." Blake shouted as loud as he could.

There was some moaning but eventually everyone left one by one and Blake shut the door.

Blake walked back to his room to find Gwen exactly where he had left her.

"Did you just kick everyone out of the house?" Gwen asked in shock.

"Yes, now we don't have to worry about anyone interrupting us." Blake stated, "Plus there are some extra perks to everyone leaving." Blake said taking Gwen's hand again and leading her out of the room and toward the hot tub.

"Seriously?" Gwen asked as they stood outside in front of the hot tub.

"Yup." Blake said as he started to take his shoes off.

"But Blake I don't have a bathing suit." Gwen said.

"Neither do I sweet heart." Blake replied, he had just taken his trousers off when, he had an idea. "You get comfortable sweetie I'll be back in a second." Blake said rushing off.

Gwen stripped down to just her underwear and hopped into the roasting water, in a few seconds Blake was back holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

Blake poured both the glasses and sat them on the side, he undid his shirt and jumped into the water making Gwen scream, he moved closer to her kissing her and grabbed the glasses handing her one.

Gwen gulped hers down and then took Blake's from him and put them on the side and jumped at him, she sat on his lap arms around his neck and started kissing him with the same heat as before.

Blake's hands moved over her ass and her hands once again found a place in his hair, Blake thrusted up to meet her rolling hips causing Gwen to stop kissing him and throw her head bag moaning, Blake took this opportunity to kiss up and down her neck, Gwen's hands tightened in his hair making him groan out.

Blake moved one of his hands from her ass and brought it around the front and into her panties, Blake's fingers played with her folds until her underwear began to constrain his movements, Blake ripped her panties off throwing them over his head, Gwen didn't seem to care, she was to enthralled by what his hands were doing.

Gwen continued to roll her hips begging for some form of contact needing to be touched, her mouth went up his neck leaving a trail of kisses to his ear where she kissed and whispered, "Get a move on Shelton." Blake laughed and moved his hand back to their previous position. Gwen moaned just from the contact and Blake began to tease as he kept nearly pushing his fingers all the way in, the sensation she desperately needed to have her first of many orgasms of the night.

"Blake." Gwen moaned breathily.

Just then Blake thrusted his fingers inside of her and it only took a few pumps with his fingers before she was screaming out his name and falling against his shoulder, Blake continued to thrust his fingers as she came down from her high.

Gwen kissed Blake again and feeling his hardness against her entrance. She moved her hands down from his hair smirking to Blake as she went into his boxers and began with a few light strokes, Gwen was about to continue when Blake grabbed her wrist, "No teasing or I'm going to embarrass myself." He said as he grabbed a condom from the table.

Blake rolled the condom on and Gwen slid down onto his cock, making him shudder, they got into a steady rhythm of Gwen bouncing up and down on top of him Blake moved his hand to her back pushing them closer, his hands moved to her bra as he expertly unhooked it he began to play with her breasts sucking and licking on of her nipples as he used his thumb and fore finger to massage the other.

Gwen let out a loud moan, he hand found his hair again and pulled back, making him let out a similar groan, Blake began to thrust with her knowing he was close his hand went between them and he moved his fingers circularly over her clit and in seconds she was screaming out and with one more thrust he was falling over the edge with her.

Gwen hugged him close as they breathed heavily coming down from their highs.

Blake handed her his glass of champagne as he poured another for himself and they drank.

After having a drink for a minute Gwen jumped out of the hot tub, Blake frowned at her, "Come on." She said prompting him out of the hot tub, obviously he followed. Gwen took his hand like he had been doing to her the whole night and she walked toward his room, Blake stayed behind admiring her from behind not even caring that they were traipsing water through the house.

Gwen pushed him onto the bed and brought the sheet over them as they giggled Gwen started kissing Blake, slowly she moved down to his neck trailing kisses all the way down to his chest where this time she left some marks and especially at his hip bones, he will have some hickies in the morning, Gwen smirked at her self as she pulled down his soaking wet boxers and threw them to the side.

"Gwen you don't have to." Blake said as he understood what she was about to do.

"It's fine honestly." Gwen said as she kissed the tip of his dick, she started with a few pumps of her hand before she began to suck and blow on his dick, Blake was groaning loudly as she continued moving her mouth faster and deeper.

Blake's hands went to her head, fisting her hair as he groaned it wasn't long before he was saying, "I'm gonna cum." Blake tried to lift her head but she refused and he came in her mouth.

Gwen lifted her head from under the cover as she smiled up at him kissing him again, Blake smirked and flipped them over, it was her turn now.

Blake's head went straight down as he started licking up and down her folds, Gwen started to build her self up as she rolled her hips and fisted his hair, he pushed his finger into her as he started licking, sucking and biting, Gwen was chasing her third orgasm in no time.

Blake popped his head out from underneath the sheets with a smug grin on his face and Gwen kissed the smirk off of him as she rolled another condom onto him and aligned him with her entrance, Blake thruster quickly into her as Gwen shouted, "Faster." Blake moved faster and faster everyone of his thrusts hitting the right place, She was going to be sore tomorrow, Gwen was practically yelling and Blake was glad Adam and Behati were probably asleep.

The night was a long night they would have sex have a break, drink some more and then have sex again, it was like they couldn't keep their drunken hands off of each other.

By 2 am they were both knackered and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the E was for Explicit but I didn't want to ruin it and basically say they were gonna sleep together again, anyway that was my first time writing a full blown sex scene, so please don't be too harsh.
> 
> Also there might be a morning post and if not it will be mid day when it is posted. But there is no night post, I repeat no night post. I'm going out and getting liquored-up, ohh maybe I'll get some inspiration for another fic. Blake and Gwen AU meeting at a bar anyone? Okay I'm gonna stop.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the midday chapter and only chapter of the day.
> 
> I am almost done, omg I will probably take a break before I write something again, writing everyday can be a struggle guys ahaha but I love it.

  
Gwen woke up with a banging head, she couldn't even remember coming home never mind getting undressed and into bed.

Gwen's eyes shot open when an arm came around her waist and she slowly lifted the hand from her waist and rolled out from underneath it, wait a minute that is Blake's tattoo, oh God not again, Gwen looked around for her clothes but they were nowhere to be seen, she texted Gwen asking her to pick her up, it's not like she could call a car when all she was wearing was a man's shirt, more specifically Blake Shelton's shirt.

Gwen buttoned it up and walked out as she left the room she vaguely remembered what had happened, the party, the drinking, the hot tub, she realised her dress must be there she ran to the hot tub grabbed her dress and rushed outside to Jen who was just arriving.

"Is that Adam Levine's house? oh please tell me you didn't sleep with Adam Levine he has a girlfriend Gwen?" Jen said as she got in the car.

"Yes his house, nope did not sleep with him." Gwen replied, she was partly being secretive and partly trying to remember what had happened.

"So who was it who did you sleep with?" Jen asked intrigued.

"Blake." Gwen stated.

"What? Seriously?" Jen almost shouted in shock making Gwen hold her head.

"Yes, can we keep the noise down." Gwen said.

"Yes I will keep quiet if you tell me how in the world you ended up sleeping with Blake Shelton." Jen asked.

"Can I at least get some clothes and a cup of coffee before we get into all of this?" Gwen asked hopeful, because not only would it help her hangover but it would help her have some time to remember what actually happened, like who initiated it?

"Fine but I want to hear everything." Gwen replied as she continued to drive back to Gwen's house.

\----------

Blake opened his eyes as he smelled coffee, he sat up completely unaware of where he was.

After figuring out his bearings he found that he had no clothes on the floor where he had expected them to be, maybe he had started to have sex with someone in the living room and they moved it to here after.

Luckily enough Blake had some underwear and an undershirt left here from when he was living here. He threw on the clothes he had and walked out toward the kitchen where he found Adam and Behati looking equally as rough and the pot of coffee he could smell.

"What no goodbye kiss?" Adam asked as he saw just Blake leave the room.

"Nah she had left by the time I got up." Blake replied.

"That sucks from the sounds she was making last night she was enjoying her self and that kiss would have been magical." Adam laughed.

Blake turned bright red, "Wait you heard us?" He asked.

"Oh Yeah." Adam replied laughing at his friends' uncomfortableness.

"Well, sorry about that." Blake replied.

"No don't be sorry, if it wasn't for you the party probably would still be going." Behati laughed.

"Aww I kicked everyone out." Blake replied as he began to remember what had happened just as he was remember who he had done that for adam asked a question.

"So who was the lucky lady that got the whole party stopped so you could have sex.

Blake knew fine well who it was but considering Gwen had just left without saying anything it looks like they were forgetting it ever happened like last time, "I'm not sure, I had a lot to drink last night." Blake replied shyly.

"Wow man that is sad that you don't even remember her name but then again she left before you woke up so I guess it meant nothing to her aswell so I think you're fine." Adam said.

Blake finished his coffee in silence, it kind of hurt knowing that Gwen didn't care about him and just left, but then again it's probably for the best plus he did that the last time. Blake spent his time playing through what had happened, he remembers dancing with models, Gwen dancing with someone else, them having a drink which turned into a lot of drinks and the rest is foggy.

"Aww Blake did you use the hot tub last night?" Adam asked.

The next part came back to him he kicked everyone out and they went to the hot tub, "I think so, Why?" Blake asked.

"Because there is a trail of water all over the house. Hey I found your jeans." Adam continued to shout this made Blake stand up and head to where Adam was putting his jeans on. "Oh looky here." Adam said as he picked up the pair of ripped panties with a stick. 

Blake went red again as he grabbed them and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Okay Blake I'll pick up the panties but you are picking up that." Adam said as he pointed to a used condom. Blake went as red as he has ever been as he picked up the condom and threw it in the trash, that was when Blake remembered they went from the hot tub to his bed and that they had sex in there too. Blake rushed to the room, but unfortunately Behati was already there, Adam followed him to his room wondering what made him rush off.

"Eh I'll clean this room if you want?" Blake said.

"If it's the condoms you're worried I will find then I beat you to it." Behati laughed at how red was.

"Oh God I'm sorry." Blake said as he turned to Adam who was smirking from the door and whispered, "It's like Iwas caught by mom."

"At least you used protection honey." Behati said.

"I'm gonna go before this gets even more awkward." Blake said as he grabbed all his stuff and got out of the house and went back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I had to do it it's part of the plot stay with me guys.
> 
> Tomorrow there will probably be two uploads, if I can get my ass out of bed tomorrow.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is later than midday... Yes, I just woke up... Yes, I got in at 4am... Yes, I miss the days when I never got hangovers... Yes, I just wrote this and Yes, I apologise if the writing is shit.

"So spill the tea, how did you end up sleeping with Blake freakin Shelton at that party last night." Jen asks once Gwen is changed into her own clothes and has a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Okay I'm going to tell you everything from the start." Gwen stated ignoring Jen's confused look.

"So Blake got a divorce a couple weeks before the voice started, he was in bad shape really skinny, drinking way too much and sleeping around, he told us and then the next day at filming he could tell something was wrong with me so he came to talk I may have blurted out that I was getting a divorce too." Gwen started wincing at the last comment worried about Jen's reaction.

"Gwen I thought you weren't telling anyone." Jen asked confused.

"Yeah we are not but on with the story, he gave me his email and said he could talk anytime and that night Gavin... he... he tried to sleep with me he was drunk and because he was drunk and horny he thinks he has the right to sleep with me." Gwen said finding it surprisingly difficult to say the words.

"Gwen you should have told us we could have helped you." Jen replied, implying her and her husband, Gwen's brother.

"Anyway so I emailed Blake at like 3 in the morning because I couldn't sleep and I didn't know what to do, this started the emails back and forth which soon became texts, then Blake went back to Oklahoma and Gavin tried to sleep with me again so this time I phoned Blake and we talked and we were helping each other, he had stopped sleeping around and cut down on the drinks." Gwen said quite happy by this point.

"Wow that's good I'm glad you had someone to talk to about all of this, we were worried you were bottling it up and getting on with life." Jen replied.

"After filming we would always go to one of our trailers and talk. Then one time when the baby sitter cancelled and I had Apollo Blake stayed and helped me, also Apollo calls him Blakey." Gwen said putting her hand on her heart indicating how adorable she thinks the nickname her sin gave him is.

"Awww that's too cute." Jen replied.

"The night I kicked Gavin out I needed a drink so we went to mine and then bing bang bong I wake up naked with four condoms thrown around the room and my underwear hanging from the fan with Blake Shelton lying next to me, so I hid in the bathroom." Jen's jaw was on the almost on the floor by the end of that sentence.

"So you didn't remember what happened?" Jen asked intrigued and shocked.

"Well I remember some things." Gwen said raising her eyebrows then she burst into laughter making Jen laugh "But no not really. Anyway we never talked about it so it got awkward, we kind of stopped talking all together and Blake started drinking more again, but then at one of the Lives parties I noticed when I talked to guys it gets him jealous." Gwen laughed at how childish this sounded upon reflection.

"Oh God, what did you do?" Jen asked knowing something bad was coming.

"I kissed someone else right in front of him... I'm calling it pay back for not talking to me about the fact we slept together." Gwen replied hiding behind her hands, embarrassed by her childish move.

"Gwen Stefani." Jen said shocked.

"Then Adam threw this party for some reason and Blake was being extra flirty looking me up and down and calling me nicknames and invited me to this party. I would just like to point out that this party was filled with models." Gwen said laughing at how ridiculous this was. "Anyway I went and I remember seeing him dancing with some other girl so I did the same with a random guy and then all of a sudden Blake was whispering in my ear about how good I looked." Gwen blushed as Jen's mouth fell open. 

"Well you can't leave it there, it's getting exciting, what happened next?" Jen asked leaning in.

"I can't remember, I remember being in a hot tub with him though, cause that's where I found my dress this morning." Gwen said trying to think about the events of the night.

"Wait you slept with him in a hot tub in the middle of a party?" Jen asked shocked.

"Wait no, I remember we went back to his room and I stopped it because I was worried someone would walk in, so what did he do?... He stopped the whole party and sent everyone home." Gwen said in disbelief.

"Damn he really wanted you." Jen said her mouth open.

"I dunno I think it because we were really drunk." Gwen replied.

"Well what happened this morning what did he say?" Jen asked.

"I left before he woke up." Gwen said as if it was obvious.

"Hang on so you got mad at him for leaving the last time so this time you stayed? oh no you left aswell" Jen stated.

"Well when you put it like that." Gwen replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Jen asked.

"What do you mean?" Gwen replied.

"Well are you going to go talk about it with him rather than me?" Jen asked laughing at Gwen's cluelessness.

"No." Gwen replied as if Jen was crazy for suggesting that.

"Why not?" Jen asked.

"Because he doesn't want to be with me." Gwen replied.

"Has he said that?" Jen asked knowing fine well he hasn't.

"No." Gwen replied like a child being proven wrong.

"Well why not, if you like him. Do you like?" Jen continued.

"Well, Blake is amazing but we are both just coming out of marriages, we are both broken." Gwen replied.

"By the sounds of it Gwen you were both doing better when you were there for each other." Jen replied.

"Yeah but as friends, it can't be anything more than that." Gwen said trying to convince herself as well as Jen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's it my shitty hungover writing but honestly it is another filler chapter so I think it will be fine until tonight.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and we are getting closer and closer to the end, I'm kind of sad.
> 
> I just wanted to address my reply to a comment on my last chapter, that was the first comment I have had that felt more negative than constructive feedback, it took time to decide what to do so after replying, editing and then deleting said reply I finally came up with something to say. I hope no one else felt the same way as this person if so I am sorry.
> 
> Anyway this is an Adam and Blake chapter, I don't want to give anything away so...

The next day at filming the thick layer of tension from before was once again placed over the set, it was just like the day after the last time they had sex. 

Blake was back with a cup in his hand by eleven in the morning which confused Adam, the whole reason for his party was to make Blake happy and it somehow managed to do the opposite.

After watching Blake all day turning his happy face on and off depending if the cameras were pointing at him, Adam went to his trailer to check up on him.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Adam asked.

"Nothing much I was just going to head out." Blake replied knowing that wasn't what Adam was asking.

"Do you want to have a drink or something?" Adam asked.

"Sure I'll make you up a drink." Blake stated as he started to fix Adam a drink.

After a minute Blake came to sit down on the couch next to Adam, handing him a drink, "Don't worry it's not too strong." Blake said as Adam sniffed the drink.

"Thanks. The party was good wasn't it?" Adam started.

"Yeah it was thanks for that man." Blake replied.

"Well if you're so thankful why are you so upset?" Adam asked getting right to the point knowing Blake would just come out right and tell him about his feelings.

"It's nothing I'm fine just not feeling well today that's all." Blake replied.

"Okay what ever you say." Adam said not believing the poor excuse.

"Did you and Behati have a good night?" Blake asked trying to change the subject slightly.

"Yeah but she was extremely jealous when she saw the amount of condoms you used that night, come on man you're making me look bad." Adam laughed. Blake smirked as well but then he thought about how much fun he and Gwen had and knew it wasn't going to happen again and then he was back to being annoyed. 

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." Blake replied.

"What did the girl look like anyway?" Adam asked.

"I dunno." Blake replied he hadn't really prepared to answer these questions, he should have known Adam was going to ask about that.

"Okay I understand not remembering her name but you can't even remember what she looks like seriously?" Adam asked laughing.

"Just drop it Adam." Blake said getting annoyed.

"Why are you so mad?" Adam asked confused.

"I'm not I just don't want to talk about it." Blake stated.

The wheels in Adam's head started to turn, "Your not usually the type shy away from over sharing usually I'm the one telling you to shut up, my first thought would be you didn't sleep with anyone, but you definitely did that I mean I think the whole street could hear you." Adam said, Blake blushed at that last remark. "So the only other reason would be if I knew the person but I didn't know anyone there, they were all Behati's friends...." Adam kept thinking.

"Adam." Blake warned.

"YOU SLEPT WITH GWEN!" Adam shouted shocked. Blake looked around the trailer and hoped to God no on heard that.

"Shut up man, keep your voice down." Blake said staring at Adam.

"You slept with Gwen!" Adam whispered this time.

"Yes I slept with Gwen." Blake replied.

"Wait so why are you so depressed, if I slept with Gwen Stefani I would be over the moon especially considering how many condoms we found you two must have had a good night." Adam replied.

"Shut up, stop being weird." Blake replied.

"Aww this is so good, you're going to have a bromance and a romance on the show, like I don't know why she would want you out of everyone but I'm happy for you two." Adam continued to ramble.

"Adam stop we were drunk, it is only a one time thing, well two technically." Blake replied.

"Blake if we are going by technicalities it is three." Adam laughed to which Blake looked confused.

"What?" Blake asked not knowing what he was meaning.

"Blake Behati found another two condoms in that room so that would be three, wait what were you counting?" Adam asked, understanding Blake wasn't talking about the same thing as he was.

"Well... that wasn't our first time drunkenly sleeping together." Blake said scared for Adam's reaction.

"WHAT! When tell me I wanna know." Adam asked making Blake laugh.

"It was the time she couldn't find a sitter so Apollo was here we usually have a drink after filming in her trailer so we went to hers but the turns out the baby sitter had already taken Apollo but we still went then we got really drunk and slept together." Blake said feeling a weight off his shoulders telling someone.

"Damn Blake. Wait is that why you started drinking again?" Adam asked.

"Kind of, well I would always talk to her if I needed a drink but then I couldn't because it was awkward." Blake replied.

"What so now that things were getting better again you decided to do it all again." Adam asked.

"Look I dunno it's just when we start drinking we get touchy and stuff." Blake stated.

"So why don't you talk about it?" Adam asked.

"Because like you said she is Gwen Stefani and I am Blake Shelton she is way out of my league and everything with Miranda I can't go through that again." Blake stated.

"Well you seem miserable again so why not? The worse that could happen is she says no and you go back to being friends." Adam pointed out.

"I'd rather not ask and then just every time we get drunk I get to sleep with Gwen Stefani." Blake replied, smirking trying to make this conversation less heavy.

"Alternatively, she could say yes and you wouldn't have to wake up with a banging head and an empty bed the next time." Adam stated.

"I dunno man can you just drop it?" Blake asked.

"Fine." Adam replied taking another sip of his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam knows, how will that change things I wonder.
> 
> Tomorrow there will be two uploads... I am just realising that tomorrow will be the end. Hopefully I'll see you there.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the last day and I am sad, but I am excited for you to read this chapter some E towards the end.

After Blake and Adam had finished talking Adam had went home and told his wife who was extremely shocked but also extremely happy so they came up with an idea to get Gwen and Blake to actually talk about their feelings.

"How about we invite them over for dinner." Behati suggested, but Adam shook his head.

"Along the right lines but they wouldn't talk about it when we were there... but if we invited Pharrell and Carson then everyone would bring their dates and they would be left alone together.

"Yes that's it." Behati said as they both thought about the scheme they were cooking up.

"We can do it on the night before the lives." Adam suggested.

"Good idea Babe, they are going to be going back to Blake's room by the end of the night." Behati smiled excitedly for Blake.

\----------

It was the night before the Lives and everyone was arriving at Adam and Behati's house, Gwen had contemplated saying she was sick, because she didn't particularly want to go back to the house especially with Blake being there, but she knew that would just cause more hassle so she got dressed up and headed back over to Adam's.

Gwen walked in and everyone was already there, of course everyone had brought their partner, well apart from Blake obviously, she felt in that moment so alone as she looked around the room for where to sit, she saw all the couples snuggled up close there was no more space in the living room for her to sit as each couple took up a couch, Blake was on his own so moved his legs over to one side offering her half of the couch he was sitting on, she smiled at him which he returned.

This was the first time that they have made eye contact since the last time they were in this house together and Gwen got a flash back of her looking up from his waist to see his eyes staring back at her, she suddenly got very hot so she took her coat off hoping no one saw her cheeks flush.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked, of course, he noticed out of everyone.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine just a bit too hot." Gwen blew it off.

Blake then stood up and walked to the middle of the room surprising Gwen. 

"Anyone want a drink? I'm making." Blake asked.

Everyone answered some sort of cocktail but Gwen's mind had gone back to the other night when he had asked her what she had wanted. Her daydream was interrupted by the southern twang of him saying her name "Gwen?" He asked.

"Surprise me." She said because her mind had gone blank. 

Blake came back with all of the drinks handing them out as he made his way around the room handing Gwen her drink last.

"Wow Blake this is really good." Gwen complimented his drink.

"Thanks, I'm sorry if it's too strong that's just the way I like it." Blake laughed.

Adam and Behati looked to each other as smirking.

After a couple of rounds of drinks, Behati came through from the kitchen and asked "Is everyone ready for food?" 

"Yes if I have another one of Blake's cocktails before dinner I will probably be stumbling to the table." Everyone laughed.

Everyone walked to the table, Adam held back to talk to Blake who was pouring himself another drink to have with dinner, "Is this your plan just get her drunk every time you hang out together?" Adam laughed.

"Don't be stupid Adam we are all drinking, she just happens to be a tiny person that can't hold her drink, but she's going to be getting into her car on the way home tonight and I will get in my own aswell." Blake replied tapping Adam on the shoulder.

Everyone was seated by the time Adam and Blake got through, Adam was in front of Blake and there were two seats on either side of Behati one had Gwen the other had Carson and Adam turned around to Blake and gave him a suttle wink as he sat next to his wife and Carson, leaving Blake sitting next to Gwen. Blake shook his head at the childishness Adam was showing.

Soon enough starters were being served and everyone was back into the flow of conversation.

"Hey Blake why not get another round while Behati gets the main ready it might be a half hour or so before it is ready." Adam suggested that Blake got back up.

"Everyone still on the same drinks?" He asked to which everyone nodded.

It wasn't long before Blake was bringing the drinks around again.

"What are you drinking Gwen?" Pharrell asked Gwen.

"Honestly don't have a clue, Blake surprised me with it but it is really good, try some." Gwen said as she handed the drink around the table.

Pharrell's wife took a sip and said "Damn Blake's been saving the best drink for Gwen." and everyone laughed.

As everyone laughed, Blake felt Gwen's hand move to his thigh and he breathed in slightly his body went stiff not knowing how to act and turning to Gwen in question, who just smiled at him and started to move her hand rubbing up and down his thigh.

Blake looked away trying to control himself, she was just tipsy that this meant nothing he kept telling himself.

"Well done Cowboy." She whispered so only he could hear, those words brought his brain back to when she had told him to stop teasing her with his fingers. Blake had to snap himself out of this or lets just say the next time Adam suggests he gets up to make more drinks he won't be able to with out embarrassing himself.

Thankfully no one was listening to what was going on so he moved his hand under the table and picked her hand off of his thigh whispering to her "You don't want to do this." Gwen removed her hand but then took his hand in hers and moved his hand so it was cupping her own thigh, right at the hem of her dress, Blake shut his eyes basically praying she would stop teasing him like that.

Luckily when dinner came they both used both their hands so Blake didn't have to worry about dealing with it for too long.

After dinner however was challenging, he was finding it hard to restrain himself especially now that he was tipsy as Gwen's hand went back to his thigh, she also seemed closer than before, but maybe that was just him over thinking things. 

Blake needed to take a drastic measure so he didn't get a hard on right then and there. "Why don't we all go back through?" Blake suggested and everyone nodded and agreed.

Blake got up to help behati carry the dishes through and Gwen followed his lead taking some more plates, once all the dishes had been brought through Behati thanked them saying she was just going to soak them then come through.

As they walked back Blake walked in front not trusting himself to be with her alone and staring at her ass, clearly she had other ideas as she pulled them into a small alcove, she moved her back against the wall and he started to kiss her as he pinned her against the wall her hand rubbing up and down her thigh like she had been doing to him.

Surprisingly Gwen was the one to stop it before things got to steamy, "We should go Behati will be coming soon."

"One more minute pretty girl." Blake said.

"Gwen slowly moved in to kiss him, she softly pressed her lips to his, she managed to distract him enough so she could switch their positions and she winked at him and walked off swaying her hips.

Blake walked into the room behind her and they sat down in the same seats as before, Gwen keeping a respectable distance between them as they all continued to chat.

It wasn't long before everyone started to leave saying their thanks to their hosts and a see you tomorrow to everyone else. Soon it was just Adam, Behati, Blake and Gwen and the drinks were getting becoming more frequent.

"I might need help carrying these four drinks I'm not as steady on my feet any more." Blake laughed, Gwen got up and helped him.

As Blake made the drinks Gwen hugged his front, because she was so small his hands could still make the drinks as she stood there, what stopped his hands was when she started to lick his neck.

Blake laughed and said "Gwen stop I'm trying to fix these drinks." This caused Gwen to pull his neck closer.

"I'll call a car for midnight you better be coming with me." she whispered Blake was close to drunk and this made his dick twitch with excitement.

"We can't Adam and Behati will see." Blake replied and this caused Gwen to pout.

"But cowboy" Gwen moaned like a needy child.

"Fine we'll both call cars and you can come back to mine." Blake said with a wink.

"Deal, I'll see you there." Gwen replied taking two of the glasses.

\-----------

At midnight two cars showed up outside the house, Adam and Behati were surprised and upset their plan had not worked.

"Well done Blake I honestly thought I was going to be right." Adam said as they hugged goodbye.

Both of them hugged goodbye like they were actually saying good bye they thanked their hosts and headed out.

\-----------

They had both gotten home at the same time and they stumbled through the door, they didn't even get to the living before Blake had her pinned against the wall, she started to unbutton his shirt as he set her down spun her around and unzipped her dress. 

Gwen's dress fell to the floor and in seconds she was back facing him as he lifted her up she continued to unbutton his shirt finally getting it off she ran her hands over his chest.

Blake's mouth was on her neck as his hands worked on getting her bra off Gwen's hands were gripping his hair as she moaned out.

"Upstairs?" Blake asked between kisses.

"No here." Gwen replied as her hands went to his belt.

"But we can go slow upstairs." Blake said.

"I want you now, Cowboy." Gwen replied as she unbuckled his belt letting his jeans fall to the floor.

Blake quickly bit open a condom and rolled it on, hopefully Gwen was close because he was not going to last long.

Blake slowly slid into her, they both moaned at the sensation. Blake began to move slowly until Gwen shouted at him to go faster.

It wasn't long before Blake was about to finish so he had to speed up Gwen's process slightly because the lady should always come first, so Blake moved his hand between their bodies and with in seconds Gwen was falling over the edge with him right after her.

They breathed heavily against the wall catching their breath for a few seconds before Blake slowly put her down.

The night was just like all the other nights they have spent together filled with drunken sex. fun, hot and sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well second last chapter is over what do you think will they stay together or will one of them be gone in the morning?
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this is slightly earlier than usual but I just couldn't wait to finish it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my last chapter, thanks for all the support I don't know when I will post again but hopefully it will be soon.
> 
> You may have noticed I uploaded the same chapter but I have fixed it, I'm sorry I was in a rush as I was going out for dinner. I write on a different place and copy and paste onto Archive of our own so I must have done something wrong there really sorry the new chapter is now uploaded. I feel so bad ugh.

When Adam went into work he sat on the couches waiting for everyone to show up luckily Blake arrived quite soon, and Adam saw something that caught his attention.

"Oh my God do you have a hickey?" Adam asked. Blake turned red as his hand covered his neck embarrassed.

"What no I don't." Blake replied unconvincingly.

"Did you go to her place after dinner?" Adam asked.

"No." Blake replied honestly.

"So she went to yours then." Adam continued.

"Fine yes we went back to mine but don't say anything." Blake replied.

"Fine but does this mean you're getting together?" Adam asked excitedly.

"No, we were drunk and horny, we had some fun and when I woke up she was gone, that's how this thing works with us." Blake answered.

"So you are going to be miserable all day?" Adam asked.

"Shut up." Blake said as he fixed himself a drink.

"And we are drinking super early that's the sad Blake I love." Adam commented sarcastically.

\----------

Adam had another plan, clearly they couldn't get drunk together and not sleep together but Adam knows Blake will need some alcohol in him to share his feelings Gwen too. So Adam decided he should have an impromptu trailer party, in Gwen's trailer because she won't have alcohol and he will bring a few beers stay and have one then he will leave.

By the end of the show his plan was in action.

"Blake, Gwen do you want to have a drink?" Adam asked.

"Sure." They both replied.

"So I'll bring the beer, Gwen we can have it in your trailer so you can take your time getting ready to leave and Sasquatch you just need to bring yourself." Adam said and walked off so no one could change the plan.

Within an hour everyone was in Gwen's trailer.

"Where's Pharrell?" Gwen asked.

"He had to get back to the wife." Adam replies as he hands out a beer to everyone.

They get into a good conversation and when Adam finishes his beer he excuses himself.

"Guys I've got to go the wife just texted, see ya tomorrow." Adam said.

"See ya Dipshit." Blake said as he left leaving Blake and Gwen alone.

This was the first time they had been alone sober since that first night. Well, technically they weren't sober but the key fact was they weren't drunk. They actually talked like they used to, he asked about the situation with Gavin and she asked how he was coping with everything she had noticed he had gotten a few fans saying he was the one that ruined the marriage because of cheating.

Neither cried like they used to do when they spoke like this.

When the topic moved to Blake Shelton songs, the conversation became lighter and even slightly flirty. When Gwen got up to dance to sangria Blake was excited, it was a weird feeling about something so stupid that was her dancing to one of his songs.

The song finished and Gwen went to sit down but tripped over something on the ground and landed on top of Blake, they were both laughing out loud giggling at the how stupid this was. But then all of a sudden as Gwen moved to get off of him their eyes met and Blake had one thing on his mind kissing those lips.

Blake pulled her closer and kissed her as he held her close, he sat them up with her on his lap and asked for entrance with his tongue which she granted their kiss grew deeper and Gwen's hands started to move to his hair again, Blake had realised this was something Gwen likes to do.

Blakes hands remained on her back pushing her closer to him as they kissed, Gwen moaned into his mouth sending shivers down his spine at the vibration.

Blake's hands started to roam her body, one gripped her ass and the other went to her hair and tugged hard revealing her neck to him which he kissed and sucked.

"Blake... Blake." Gwen said trying to get his attention, she didn't want to stop but she felt like she had to.

"What is it pretty girl?" Blake asked between kisses, the endearing nickname sending shivers down her spine.

"Blake stop." Gwen said, finally, pulling herself out of the trance he had on her, and Blake immediately stopped and looked to her. "What are we doing, Blake?" Gwen asked moving their faces away from each other slightly.

"Well I'm pretty sure we are making out and in a minute or two we're going to have sex." Blake said smiling at her.

"Not what I meant. I mean what is this?" She points between them.

"Well... eh we are people who... care a lot about each other... who have fun with each other... and occasionally have sex, pretty amazing sex with each other." Blake said smiling at the last part.

"Blake do you even remember the times we've slept together we have always been drunk?" Gwen asked.

"Well actually as a matter of fact I do they may be foggy but they are still unbelievable." Blake looked at her winking.

"So what you're saying is we are friends with benefits." Gwen stated.

"Um if that's what you want to be then yeah I guess we are just friends with benefits." Blake replied. Nothing was said for another second so Blake leaned in and kissed her again this time it wasn't as fast and sloppy, it was slow and caring.

Soon enough though they were back to kissing as Blake kissed Gwen as her hands cupped his face, but then in a matter of seconds Blake lifted Gwen off of his lap so they sat on the couch together. Gwen was taken by surprise one minute she was kissing and staring into his beautiful blue eyes and the next they were sat next to each other like they were sitting in church as they stared at the trailer walls.

"Look Gwen as much as I want to sleep with you I can't do this any more if I'm going to wake up tomorrow and it's going to be like this never happened." Blake stated his head in his hands. "So I'm going to go." Blake finished as he stood up and headed to the door.

"What if we were more? What if this thing between us was more?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"I mean we could be more than just sex, we could be a real relationship."

"Well I would like to wake up with you in my arms at least once." Blake stated.

"If we were real we could do that a lot." Gwen pointed out.

Blake took a deep breath and turned to face forward not being able to look at her when he let his feelings out "Look Gwen I'm just gonna come right out and say it... I really like you, you helped me when I was nothing, when I was at my worst, you made me feel happy again, you are the person I want to go to when I feel down because you always make me feel better, you're an amazing friend and a wonderful mother, I can't stand seeing you with other guys and we may be broken but you have already been helping me tape my self together. I want you Gwen Stefani and not just for the amazing sex, you make me a better person, you make me want to be a better person for you." Blake said he had so many words in his head to describe her but he couldn't get them all out fast enough.

Gwen rushed over to kiss him jumping into his arms.

The kiss was slow and tender and everything that was missing from before, Blake walked them back to the couch and sat down with her on his lap again, Blake's hands were roaming all over her back.

Once again Blake's face was buried in her neck when she spoke.

"Blake wait," She said, to which his face moved back so he could stare her in the eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Maybe we should go slow." Gwen put the words out there hesitantly, unsure how this would go over with him.

"Of course we can go slow... can I ask why?" Blake said totally understanding her request.

"I'm not sure, it's just all the other times we started with sex maybe if we go slow it will turn out much better. And I really want this to turn out well" Gwen replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Blake said as he kissed her quickly on the lips and once again moved her off his lap in one swift motion and all they did that night was talk until the sun came up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys, I have loved writing this story, so thank you to everyone who has followed along with me you were a great inspiration.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	25. I fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not another chapter I am sorry guys.

I fucked up and accidentally posted the same chapter, I was in a rush please forgive me.

I write separately to Archive of our own and then post here once I have finished writing it, and must have managed to copy the wrong chapter across I am really sorry and embarrassed I didn't notice.

This chapter was just to make is obvious that chapter 24 has been edited and changed so if you did realise it was the same go back and re-read the chapter it is completely new and my story is now finished, once again terribly sorry.

I mean this is the usual time I would upload so I guess nothing much changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the first chapter let me know what you think trust me I have ideas but I want to create some background before I go straight into anything, I might be able to upload more chapters at the one time depending on how much time I have had that day but let me know if you want that or if you're happy with the one chapter a day, I don't know and now I'm rambling, I'm going to stop now.


End file.
